30 Love
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Bella is a star tennis player who chose to go to boarding school in Jacksonville rather than go to Forks. There she meets the school star Alice Brandon who she instantly clashes with. But their relationship quickly takes a turn after being named partners
1. Chapter 1

So here I am. This is boarding school. I walked towards the entrance of my new home. Let me start by saying how I got there. You see my name is Bella Swan. I used live in Phoenix. My stepdad plays is a baseball player. You might ask what team he plays for. The answer is he is a 4A player who has never made out of the minors. He was at Spring Training in Arizona before being traded to the Marlins and now he's headed to the AA affiliate in Jacksonville. My mom wanted to travel with him but worried about me, so I agreed to go to boarding school in Jacksonville.

Something interested about me is the fact that I play tennis. Well I don't just play tennis, I'm good at tennis. I was the third-ranked girl in the state of Arizona. I think my credentials were enough to get me a tryout. I entered the dorm and headed up the stairs to the third floor. I was hoping that my roommates weren't terrible. I know I was going to have two of them but I didn't know their names. I walked over to room 325 and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by a tall blonde girl. She had model like proportions. She was definitely good to look at.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced. "I was told that I would be rooming here."

The girl smiled. "I'm Rosalie Hale." She replied as she opened the door all the way. On the other bed was a brunette with a laptop in front of her and earbuds in her ears. She wasn't paying any attention to me. "That's Jessica."

Rosalie then walked over and pulled one of the buds out and before she yelled into Jessica's ear. "JESSICA!"

Jessica snapped up and looked at me. "Oh hi I'm Jessica Stanley." She stated.

"Yes I gathered that." I replied with a smile as I moved my stuff into the room. "I'm Bella Swan. So what were you listening to?"

"I actually was listening to an old song by Lindsay Lohan." Jessica answered. "So is this your first time going to boarding school?"

"Yeah it is." I answered as I started to unpack. I began by taking my sheets out and making the bed. I also took out a stuffed bat. It was kind of a Beanie Baby. It was back when they made something called Beanie Buddies. His name was Radar.

"Well welcome to Briarfield." Jessica responded. "I'm an honor's student and captain of the debate team and Rosalie here is a cheerleader."

"Junior Co-captain to be precise." Rosalie clarified. I didn't know what that meant. "It means that I am one of two girls in line to become head cheerleader after the year is over. So do you play any sports?"

"I play tennis." I replied with a big smile. "I'm kind of really good at it. I was third-ranked in all of Arizona. I would probably be second but I lost a tournament due to be a foot fungus."

"Well you're definitely going to have some competition here." Rosalie remarked. "The school tennis star is Alice Brandon. She's sponsored and played in a national amateur tournament about a month ago."

Yeah that final match in that tournament actually had a scout and I kind of blew that performance.

"So why are you switching schools in the middle of the semester?" Jessica asked curiously.

"My stepdad's going to be playing for the Suns and my mom moved out here. I was thinking that maybe some times when they have home games on the weekends, I could go."

"Does he have any major league experience?" Rosalie asked.

"No but the Marlins liked him enough to trade for him." I replied. The thing about Phil was that he was closer to my age than my mom's. He was 26 and my mom was 38. The good news was he still had a bit of a shot. "So what's the dorm like? Are there any interesting girls in here?"

"Well there are a few." Jessica replied. "I'll let you meet them yourself. So do you know all of the school rules yet?"

"I remember something about not bringing drugs or boys in the dorms after curfew." I answered.

"There's that and there's also curfew at 11:00." She added. "That's 8:00 Arizona time in case you haven't set your clocks."

"I thought Arizona was in the Mountain Time Zone." Rosalie remarked.

"They are but they don't observe Daylight Savings Time." Jessica explained.

"So, I've told you about my family, why don't the two of you tell me about yours?" I suggested.

"Well my dad is a doctor and my mom is a lawyer." Rosalie explained. "I have a twin brother named Jasper who also goes here. I would appreciate if you didn't date him."

"Maybe you can show me a picture so I put him on my do-not-date list." I replied. I then turned to Jessica.

"My mom is a pet pharmacist and my dad sells carpet but they're divorced." Jessica said. "I chose to come here so I don't have to worry about the two of them fighting over custody for me."

"They must have gotten divorced then." I deduced.

"Yeah it was about a year and a half ago." The brunette replied. "When did you parents get divorced, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was a long time ago when I was 4." I explained. "My dad lives in a little town in Washington. I thought about going there but I didn't think that would be a good place to show my tennis skills."

"You know, I was about to go meet Jasper for lunch." Rosalie stated. "Would you be interested in joining us by any chance?"

"Sure I guess." I replied as I finished putting my every clothes away. I didn't need much as this was a boarding school with uniforms. They included a skirt, which I generally only liked to wear while playing tennis, but I could deal.

"I'm coming too." Jessica added. "Your brother is so hot."

"That is not something that I need to hear." Rosalie replied as she put her hands over her heads.

Well I could tell that it was definitely going to be interesting living with the two of them. It was a Saturday, so I obviously I didn't have class. Since I was on campus, I definitely couldn't use the excuse that I missed the bus to get out of going to school, that's for sure. On the plus side, an actual restaurant had to be a step up from cafeteria food.

We walked to the restaurant and Rosalie walked over to a blonde guy. He was, like his sister, above-average height.

"Bella, this is my brother Jasper." Rosalie introduced after they walked over. "Jasper, this is Bella, Jessica's and my new roommate."

"Hi Jasper." Jessica greeted with a blush on her cheeks. She seemed to be crushing on him hard. I mean he was cute but he didn't really seem like my thing. Plus I had promised Rosalie that I would add him to my do-not-date list and Jessica are seemed to be into him so I would get both of them mad at me if I went out with him.

"How do you do?" Jasper asked he kissed my hand. I did blush not because I liked him but more because the custom was so old-fashioned. I probably should have slapped him but I didn't.

"Jazz, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Rosalie scolded her brother. "I'm sorry, our parents want us to be proper and Jasper is more into it than I am. So we should get something to eat."

We ordered our food and sat a table big enough for the four of us. Of course the fact that we approached by two other guys didn't really help. It turned out that the two of them were Jasper's roommates.

"Bella, these are my roommates: Emmett McCarthy and Edward Masen." Jasper declared.

Emmett was definitely the more muscular of the two. He had dark hair which was short but kind of curly. Edward was more polished than his counterpart. He had a sort of charm to him that made him very attractive. I hope he's not on the do-not-date list."

"Hi, Emmett." Rosalie said with a blush that pretty much matched Jessica's from earlier.

"Hey ladies." Emmett greeted. "You're looking hot today especially the new girl."

"Try to be a little more subtle, why don't you?" Edward cracked. "I'm sorry for him. He's not exactly well-trained. Anyway we were just stopping by to say hello. It was nice meeting you Bella."

The two of them walked off and Jasper, having finished, followed them.

I turned to Rosalie. "You know you're kind of a hypocrite." I told her.

"What, why?" Rosalie asked.

"You don't want us crushing on your brother but you have a crush on one of his roommates." I pointed out.

"It's not my fault that Emmett is so fine." Rosalie argued which caused Jessica and I to laugh.

"So after lunch can one or both of you show me to the tennis courts?" I asked.

"You're not wasting any time." Jessica commented. "Wouldn't you like to get settled in first?"

"I can get settled after I practice." I replied.

"So do you have a tryout coming up?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah it's tomorrow." I answered as I got up to throw my food away. "I'm pretty sure that I'm going to make the team."

"You seem pretty confident." Jessica commented.

"Would you prefer that I was introverted and kind of mousy?" I questioned.

"Okay that would probably make you kind of boring." Jessica agreed.

The three of us headed back to the dorm so I could get my bag, before we headed to the tennis court. It looked pretty nice, better than the one at my old school for sure. There wasn't anyone there but there was a machine the fence. I hoped that it was functional but I suppose that if it wasn't I could ask Jessica or Rosalie to play against me since I had an extra racquet. I might get more a challenge from the machine but sometimes it's good to play against someone. I went to the locker room and changed into my tennis outfit. I would probably get a new one when I made the team but this would work for now. I then noticed a short blonde with short hair enter the locker room.

"Hi, I've never seen you here before." She greeted. "I'm Jane."

"I'm Bella." I stated. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I was just about to head out to the tennis court."

"Oh I was too." Jane replied. "Maybe since we're both here we can play a set."

"Sure." I responded with a smile.

So Jane and I played a set. I ended up winning by I didn't dominate. She was a formidable opponent at least.

"You're pretty good." Jane commented after we entered the locker room once again. "Did you play at your old school?"

"I was actually third-ranked in the state of Arizona." I stated once again.

"Oh so you're that transfer student from Arizona that I heard about it." Jane replied. "Well good luck tomorrow at tryouts. The girls on of the team are pretty good. I mean I'm no Alice Brandon but I am ranked 6th in all of Florida."

"Yes I've heard of her." I stated. "I think that I can beat her."

"I wouldn't go spreading that around campus." Jane warned me. "Alice really isn't someone that you want to mess with. She's probably about as confident as you are but she has the credentials to back it up. Anyway, I'll see you around Bella. It was nice meeting. I'll see you tomorrow at the big tryout. The whole team will be there."

I headed back to my dorm where Jessica and Rosalie had already gone. I guess they weren't really interested in watching me play. They seemed to be watching some kind of movie.

"So is Edward on the do-not-date list?" I asked them.

"Well no but…" Jessica trailed off.

"But?" I questioned wondering why she had stopped.

"He's Alice's stepbrother." Rosalie explained.

"So what do they have some kind of _Cruel Intentions _thing going on?" I asked.

"Ew, no." Rosalie responded. "Just the fact that he's Alice's brother might be reason enough to avoid him. You might have to deal with her if you date him."

"So Alice doesn't really sound like a very nice person." I stated.

"She's kind of the queen of the school even though she's only a junior." Jessica explained. "Rose and I try to stay as far away from her as possible."

"So what movie are you watching?" I asked.

"_Thirteen_." Rosalie answered. I actually was a real fan of that movie so I decided to sit on my bed and watch it with them.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. There didn't appear to be any sort of the social functions during the weekend so I just stayed in the dorm.

My tryout was at 11:00 so I needed to get up early to get ready. I need to make sure that I had enough time after breakfast to avoid cramps.

I arrived at the tennis court at 10:55. I changed into my outfit and saw several other girls standing on the court silently. I went over and stood beside Jane.

"What's going on?" I whispered to her.

"We're waiting for Alice to show up." Jane whispered back to me. We definitely waited a few minutes before I heard the coach speak up.

"Alice!" She yelled as I turned to see a short girl with short dark hair come out of the locker room. "You're late."

"With all due respect, Coach Platt, I'm the best player in the state so I think I am entitled to be late." Alice responded. I chuckled lightly at that. That caused everyone to look at me, especially Alice. "Did I say something funny?"

Before I could say anything, the coach spoke up. "Alice regardless of your status and sponsorship, you still need to be on time." She stated. "But now for the reason that we're all here. Today we are joined by a special guest who is trying out for our team. Please welcome Bella Swan."

I stepped forward and everyone except Alice seemed to clap.

"Now Bella, you're going to play a match against one of the girls that I choose and if you do well enough, you'll make the team. Now who should you go against?"

"I will." Alice volunteered. The other girls looked shocked that she had done so. I actually smiled.

"Now Alice, I don't think that's absolutely fair." Coach responded. "You're nationally ranked and sponsored. I just want to test her skills."

"I'll do it." I replied.

"Really, Bella you don't have to." The coach tried to reason.

"To be the best, you have to beat the best." I responded. "I'll serve."

Alice took her position on the other side of the court.

"Okay." Coach Platt replied. "We'll play best two of three."

It didn't take me long to realize that Alice was just as good as advertised. I was playing a little soft during the first set, so she kind of trounced me. I came back and won the second set 7 games to 5. The third set took a little longer. Okay it was definitely taking a while. Both of us kept matching each other's moves and I couldn't help but wonder if we were going to have an Isner-Mahut match on us.

"Girls that's enough." Coach Platt responded. "It's been two and half hours and I think we can all agree that Bella has the skills to be on the team."

"I am not going to let the match end in a draw." Alice responded. "We are going to play until we have a winner no matter how long it takes us to finish this."

"How about we just say that next point wins?" I suggested.

"Fine." Alice agreed.

The two of us hit the ball back and forth moving a few times before Alice made a wide shot. I ran toward the edge of the court and decided to let the ball drop. Either I was going to win or she was. When the ball landed it was outside of the white line. The crowd looked a little shocked. Alice looked pissed.

"Welcome to the team, Bella." Coach Platt congratulated.

Okay the important thing to know about this story is I've decided on a total recast. Bella is played by Emma Roberts, Alice is played by Lucy Hale, Rosalie is played Claire Holt and Jasper is played by Liam Hemsworth. Jessica is played by Hilary Duff, Emmett is played by Penn Badgeley, Edward is played by Nicholas Hoult, Jane is played Hayden Panettiere and finally Esme is played Rachel McAdams. For those who don't know tennis, Isner-Mahut is referring to the longest tennis match ever played. Anyway, I hope you guys reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

People were kind of stunned. I had beaten Alice Cullen. Sure it was an exhibition and by some rule that the most associations wouldn't go for but I had defeated her. Alice was glaring at me in the locker room as we changed. Yes I definitely upset her. When I got out of the locker room, I noticed a redhead and a blonde standing beside Alice. All three were glaring at me.

"That's Vicki Jameson and Irina Denali." Jane replied. "They're Alice's underlings. They do exactly what she says and some people wonder if the two of them share the same brain."

"I see." I remarked. So Alice was one of those girls. I could hear the two of them telling Alice that it didn't count and I wouldn't have beat her in a real match. While this may have been true, it was still amusing to watch.

"Oh I haven't congratulated you yet." Jane told me. "I think you're going to have a blast playing us. We're not all like those three."

"What are you going to have some kind of pajama party?" I asked, kind of sarcastically.

"Yes actually. I know that you're late to join the team but I've been planning it for months." She replied.

"You know sleepovers aren't really my thing." I stated.

"But this would be a great opportunity to meet your teammates." Jane argued. Wow she had a point there.

"Then I guess I'll come." I told her. "When is it?"

"It's on Friday." She replied. "We're renting out the gym for the evening."

"I see." I told them. "Now this sleepover doesn't have a sort of dress code, does it?"

"Well you can't wear anything that isn't gym appropriate." Jane explained. "That means no nudity, no lingerie, and no overly sexy nightgowns."

"What about a sports bra and shorts?" I asked. "That's what I usually sleep in."

"I think that will be okay but you'll have to ask Coach Platt." Jane replied. "So do you want to go get some lunch?"

"I suppose I do after that match." I agreed as the two of us headed to get some lunch. I noticed that Edward was once again in the place that we were eating. I really did wonder how Alice would react to me potentially dating Edward. But at this point, I wasn't even sure if he liked me. I stared at him while Jane and I sat at our table.

"Can you be any more obvious?" Jane questioned. I blushed, which only made her giggle. "You have interesting taste. Most girls steer clear of him."

"Because he's Alice's stepbrother?" I asked

"Well it's more what results from that." Jane admitted. "She seriously bitched out his last girlfriend, Tanya for cancelling a date on him and she promptly dumped him."

Well that sounded unpleasant. Though, I did wonder how strong this Tanya was if she couldn't handle someone like Alice. I know she was in great shape but I doubt she could do much physical violence. She was tiny.

"I think I can handle Alice." I replied. "I mean I already beat her on the court."

"Yeah and it's easy to tell that she's pissed about that." She responded. "Don't look now but he's walking over."

"How's my hair?" I asked

"It's a little wet." Edward commented from behind.

"I kind of just got out of the shower not that long ago." I stated, chuckling nervously. "I was in a hell of a match against your stepsister."

"Ah so you've had the privilege of meeting of her." He replied. "How did it go?"

"I won." I replied. "I mean it was just an exhibition and I won by a rule that definitely wouldn't fly in a tournament but I won."

"I bet she wasn't happy about that." He commented.

"It's just a game, Edward." Alice remarked as I saw her, Vicki, and Irina appear. "Hi girls."

"Hi." Jane and I waved to her, unenthusiastically.

"Bella, this is Vicki and Irina." Alice introduced.

"Well I'll leave you girls alone." Edward replied before he walked away. Damn, I probably should have given him my number. As soon as he was out of sight, Alice's smile faded.

"Okay enough with the pleasantries." Alice stated. "I never lose."

"Yeah Alice never loses." Irina repeated.

"Well I beat you." I pointed out. "I remember it pretty clearly."

"You won by a rule that you came up with." Alice argued. "No official would let a match be decided by a single point."

"You probably couldn't beat Alice on clay either." Vicki added.

"I played in Arizona, clay's pretty common there." I pointed out.

"Vicki, just stick on trying to hit the ball over the net and stop trying to be smart." Alice ordered her minion "Just know that the next time that we play, you're going to lose."

"Is that all that you need to tell me, your majesty?" I quipped.

"You better watch that mouth of yours." Alice warned me. "You never know when you're going to bite off more than you can chew."

Alice and her cronies then walked away.

"Wow I've never seen anyone talk to Alice like that." Jane remarked.

"Like I said, I'm not afraid of Alice." I replied. "Anyway, I should probably get back to my dorm and tell my roommates that I made the team. I'll see you around. Maybe we will have some classes together."

I walked back to my room and found Rosalie reading Seventeen and Jessica reading some book.

"I'm back." I announced which got them both to look up at me.

"You were gone for a long time." Jessica commented.

"Did you make the team?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah the tryout took a little longer than expected." I explained. "I ended up in a fierce match with Alice."

"I bet that didn't go well." Jessica commented.

"Actually I won…well technically." I replied. "The match was taking so long and we agreed that the next point would win and I happened to get the point on an incredibly close landing."

"I bet Alice wasn't very happy about that." Rosalie remarked.

Before I could say anything, I heard the sound of what I think was Soundgarden blasting through the walls. Who still listens to Grunge? I started to head for the door.

"Bella you might not want to go over there." Jessica told me.

"How bad can it be?" I asked as I went over and banged on the door. I would tell this girl to turn the music down, probably as nicely as possible since I'm generally a nice person. The door opened. Are you serious?

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Alice replied. "They gave you the room next to mine?"

"Nice to see too." I remarked. "What's with the loud music? Do you not being able hear?"

"Oh shut up." She replied. I then noticed that she seemed to be the only one in the room but all three beds were made.

"Do your roommates let you listen to that?" I asked. "Where are they anyway?"

"Vicki and Irina are taking a shower." She replied. Of course they were her roommates. "And they don't know that I listen to it. It helps me stay focused. I want to be the first American since Lindsay Davenport to be #1 in the world."

"What about Sere…" I tried to say.

"Don't say that name or that of her sister." Alice cut me off. "Those two are bad for the sport."

"What are you racist?" I asked.

"I don't dislike them because they're black." Alice replied. "It's all of the attention that get because they're black that makes me despise them. Plus that time Serena went off on that lineswoman really irks me. I know I can be a bitch off the court but I would never do that. So as far as I'm concerned, Lindsay Davenport was the last American to be ranked #1."

I wasn't expecting to hear her rant. I just wanted her to turn the music down.

"Can you please just turn the music down?" I requested.

"Okay since you said please." She agreed. She then slammed the door in my face.

I walked back to my room and saw Rosalie and Jessica looking over the doorway.

"You know the information that Alice was in the room next to us could have been very useful." I stated.

"We thought it would be better if you found out on your own." Rosalie replied.

"Well glad to know that I have such nice neighbors." I remarked.

The next morning, I showered and dressed in my uniform. I guess it wasn't terrible but it wasn't exactly high fashion. The skirt was kind of short even. I walked to my first class: Chem Lab. I was not a big fan of science because I probably was never going to use it. When would I need to mix potentially hazardous chemicals? I walked into the class and the teacher was there to notice me.

"I notice you're on the tennis team." The teacher remarked. He knew this because I was required to wear a pin shaped like a tennis racquet on my uniform. "In this case, you already know Miss Brandon and you can take a seat by her."

Well it seems like I will be unable to avoid Alice. I just hope she doesn't decide to throw chemicals on me. I walked over to where Alice was sitting and noticed that she seemed to look about as enthusiastic about this arrangement as I did. This was going to be fun.

"Let's just get this over with." Alice remarked. "We both need to pass this and all of our work is graded together so we'll just have to live with it."

I wasn't going to say it aloud but I did notice that Alice looked cute in her uniform. Again I definitely wasn't going to tell her this.

Because of the requirement to pass, Alice didn't throw any chemicals on me. There really wasn't much conversation between us but I was fine with that because getting to know her wasn't really at the top of my to-do list. Of course her brother was a different story. I wonder if it was too crass to say that he was on my to-do list.

Edward happened to be in my English class, as did Rosalie and Jasper. I noticed the two of them pretty much had the same look on their as they looked at the two of us. I wondered if they possessed that supposed twin telepathy that I have heard about. I actually wished that I had telepathy so I could know what they were thinking right now. If they planned on setting me and Edward up, I would be totally on board with that.

We had lunch after English and I decided to join the three of them. In addition to crushing on Edward, I think there was also a bit of anxiety about being the new girl and not wanting to be alone. I don't think that I could ever be a recluse because I don't really like being alone.

"So how has your first day been going, Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's been okay so far." I responded. "Chemistry with Alice didn't suck as much as I thought it would. She was more civil than I expected."

"Alice actually takes her schoolwork very seriously." Edward told me. That surprised me a little but I get it made sense and it probably meant that there wouldn't be any accidents in Chemistry. "Of course her sponsorship does make her do well in school at risk of being dropped."

"Okay enough talking about your stepsister." Jasper told his roommate. "So what's your next class, Bella?"

"I'm in Gym." I responded. "What's the gym teacher like?"

"You've actually already met her." Rosalie told me. "She's your coach."

Okay so this was going to be interesting. Will this make gym easier or harder? Wait…I have gym after lunch? That sounds fantastic.

After lunch was over, I headed down to the gym. I didn't have my gym uniform yet and I decided that it would also be a good time to my sleepwear was acceptable. I headed to Coach Platt's office and grabbed my uniform.

"So I have a question about the sleepover thing." I said.

"Shoot." She told me.

"I normally sleep in a sports bra and shorts." I responded. "Would I need to wear more than that?"

"Hmm do you have any tattoos?" She asked me. I had one on my belly: the date that I won my first tournament, but I had no idea why she asked. "I'm supposed to ask to cover up any tattoos."

Well I guess that answered my question. I went to the locker room and dressed myself in the gym uniform which was a basic t-shirt and shorts combination. I walked out and noticed Jane was in this class. At least I already had a friend in this class. Okay so Jane and I technically weren't friends we were definitely friendly with each other, and we would probably be friends soon enough. She greeted me with a smile.

So apparently we were supposed to start gym with sit-ups. I obviously chose Jane to be my spotter.

After that was taken care of, we went onto playing…basketball. Why we did this, I don't know because most of the girls in the class weren't very tall.

After we were done with the game, Jane came up to me as we were changing in the locker room.

"So you would say the two of us are friends, right?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't only talking to me because we're on the same team like most of the other girls." She remarked. Okay now made me want to give her a hug. However, since we were in a locker room and I was half-naked, I did not.

I realized that after school, I wanted to take Jane to do something fun. The only problem is I didn't know what kind of fun things were happening on campus.

"So do you know something fun that we can do after school…or practice? Something that isn't tennis related?"

"Well Mondays are Karaoke Night. I've always wanted to go but no one ever wants to go with me." She explained.

"I'll go with you." I volunteered. Karaoke could be interesting. Sure there wouldn't be drunk people messing up badly, but I actually preferred good singers to bad ones.

"Are you gonna sing something?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." I replied. "As long as they don't only have songs of musicals, that is."

"I'm pretty sure that they have current songs like really current songs." She replied.

"Well then I'm definitely interested." I replied. I was actually looking forward to this. "I assume you will be as well since you suggested it."

After practice we went to the restaurant called Tim's on the Quad that was hosting Karaoke Night. I even decided to volunteer to go first.

_Uh huh life's like this  
>Uh huh that's the way it is<br>Uh huh life's like this  
>Uh huh that's the way it is<em>

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could let it be  
>You would see…<em>

_I like you the way you are  
>When we're driving in your car<br>And you're talking to me one on one  
>But you've become…<em>

_Somebody else around everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You try to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me…<em>

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else<br>It's getting me frustrated and life's like this  
>You fall and you crawl and you take what you get<br>And you turn it into honestly promise me I'm never  
>Gonna find you faking<br>No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced  
>Dressed up like you're something else<br>Where you are and where it's at you see  
>You're making me…<em>

_Laugh out when you strike a pose  
>Take off all your preppy clothes<br>You know you're not fooling anyone  
>But you've become…<em>

Somebody else around everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You try to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me…<p>

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else<br>It's getting me frustrated and life's like this  
>You fall and you crawl and you take what you get<br>And you turn it into honestly promise me I'm never  
>Gonna find you faking<br>No, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
>Lay back it's all been done before<br>And if you could let it be  
>You would see…<em>

_Somebody else around everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You try to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me…<em>

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else<br>It's getting me frustrated and life's like this  
>You fall and you crawl and you take what you get<br>And you turn it into honestly promise me I'm never  
>Gonna find you faking<br>No, no, no_

The crowd clapped when I was finished. I stepped out for a minute and there was Edward. He looked like he wanted to ask me something.

"Do you have the time?" He asked.

"It's 5:30." I told him. "Do you want to go out some time?"

So Bella currently has a rivalry with Alice, a developing friendship with Jane, and a crush on Edward. Where will all of those go? Victoria is played by Allison Iraheta and Irina is played Skylar Samuels. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you have in mind?" Edward asked.

"Um I hadn't actually planned that far." I admitted. "And I'm not really all that familiar with the fun stuff on campus yet."

"I see." Edward said. "Well how about we meet here tomorrow and I'll take you somewhere?"

"Where?" I questioned.

"You'll find out tomorrow." He promised. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed. "See you tomorrow night."

To be honest, I was a little surprised that I did not just melt into a puddle right there. I was still standing awestruck when Jane walked out of the restaurant.

"There you are." She stated. She then noticed the look on my face. "Are you okay?"

That snapped me back to reality. "Yes I was just enjoying the moment." I replied.

"What moment is that exactly?" Jane queried.

"I have a date with Edward tomorrow." I told her.

"Ooh, do you know what you're going to wear?" She asked me excitedly.

"I don't even know where I'm going." I told her. "He said he would take me somewhere since I don't really know my way around campus. I have no idea what to expect and I also have no idea what to wear."

"Well you should wear a cute top and nice skirt that really show your best assets." She replied. "You have really nice arms and legs."

"I don't really like to wear skirts when I don't have to." I remarked, as I gestured to the fact that I was wearing jeans.

"Just trust me on this." Jane replied. "I have some clothes you can borrow if you want."

"I was thinking that maybe I should ask my roommates first." I told her.

"Who are you rooming with?" She asked curiously. "Sorry I guess it's really none of my business."

"I'm with Rosalie Hale and Jessica Stanley." I answered. "Do you know either of them?"

"Isn't Rosalie one of the cheerleaders?" She asked me. I nodded. "Also Jessica is in my Calculus class."

You know, I never really got the point of Calculus. What was its exact purpose? Was anyone ever actually going to use that stuff?

"So did you have fun tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks so much for coming here with me." Jane responded before she gave me a hug. I hugged back because I remembered from earlier how much this girl needed one. "Looks like you either got something extra out of it."

"Yeah." I nodded. "So I had fun too. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked back to my dorm slowly. It was kind of dark but I wasn't really afraid because I still had my tennis racket with me. I also don't think there were any rapists on campus anyway. I made it back to the dorm and noticed that Rosalie was in the middle of changing. She was currently in a red satin bra and panties. They looked really good on her. I don't know why but I couldn't help but stare at her.

"What do you think?" She asked me. "Do you think Emmett will like them?"

"I…I…I." I stuttered. I was a little shocked by the fact that Rosalie apparently wanted to have sex on the first date.

"I mean he's not going to see them in full but he may get a glimpse.

"So you don't plan on having sex with him?" I asked.

"No I'm not that kind of girl." She replied. I nodded in approval. "I think 5 is the magic number? What's your opinion? How many dates do you think should there be before you have sex?"

"I don't think that there should be a number." I replied. "I just think it should be the point where both people realize that they are in love with each other."

"That sounds really romantic." Rosalie responded. "You know what, I really like that philosophy. I mean so many people are losing their virginity just to lose it, myself included, but what does it matter if it doesn't even mean anything. I don't even remember that guy's name that I first slept with. So are you still digging Edward? Has he asked you out yet or did you decide that he's not worth the trouble."

"I asked him out and he's taking me…somewhere tomorrow." I explained. "He didn't exactly give me a location. Do you have any idea where he might take me?"

"I'm afraid I don't." She replied. "But if you want, you two can double date with Emmett and me."

"Will you help me decide to what to wear?" I asked.

"Will _you _help _me_ decide what to wear?" She countered.

"Yes." We both answered at the same time.

"How do you feel about the idea of matching dresses?" She questioned.

"I'm really not that big on dresses." I answered.

"How about you try it on first and then tell me how you feel?" She suggested.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" I asked.

"Nope." She answered bluntly.

"Fine, I'll try the stupid dress on." I agreed as I began to take my clothes off. Once I was down to a bra and panties, I took the dress for her. It was black and shiny and simple: short, but simple. When it all came down to it, I did look kind of amazing in it. I think if I was the kind to wear dresses, this would be the kind that I would wear.

"You like it." Rosalie commented. "I like it, too. You have to wear it."

Rosalie was in a dark blue dress that was the same style as mine. The difference was hers was even shorter looking on her because she had several inches on me. But at the same time, it really didn't make her look slutty or desperate at all.

"You look hot." I told her. "Like smoking hot. But there's just one problem with this whole double date idea. What if the guys don't want to do it?"

"We can make them do it." She reasoned.

"I don't even know where Edward wants to take me, though." I pointed out. "It might not work for a double date even."

"Well maybe you should go out with the other sibling then." She joked. "You and Alice might make a good couple."

"Yeah, maybe for the five minutes before one of us tries to kill the other." I stated. "Plus if I was going to go gay, Alice would probably be the last girl that I would go gay for."

"Who would be the first?" She asked seeming piqued with curiosity.

"I don't know, Ashley Tisdale." I answered. "I've also had a thing for JoJo for a while."

"So you're digging the Titsdale." Rosalie replied with a smirk.

"Rosalie, you're horrible." I said to her playfully. "So where's Jessica?"

"She's out study…" She started before the door started to open. "She's here."

The door finished opening and Jessica was brought into full view.

"Whoa you didn't tell me you were going to be playing dress-up." Jessica commented. I blushed at the thought of such a thing. "So what's the occasion? Are you two going out on a date tonight?"

"No we're not going out with each other." Rosalie answered. "But we both have dates with boys tomorrow night."

"Did someone ask you out?" Jessica asked.

"Actually I asked Edward out." I explained. "He hasn't told me where I'm going yet, though. Do you have an idea where he may take me?"

"I don't know him well enough to tell you that." Jessica told me. "I just hoped that you're prepared to get Alice along with him."

"Well Alice is in my life if I date him or not." I explained. "I figured that if I can't avoid her, I shouldn't try to."

"So then why don't you go next door and tell her?" Rosalie challenged.

"Because then she would think that I am only going out with him to piss her off." I answered. "That isn't the reason. I met Edward before I met her. Anyway, I think I'm going to take this dress off now."

Later in then night after I finished my homework and Rosalie and Jessica were already asleep, I got up to brush my teeth. I was already changed for bed, wearing, like I previously stated, a sports bra and a pair of shorts. I wasn't afraid to walk around in them. Boys weren't even supposed to be there. I entered the bathroom and started to brush. I was almost done when I heard a voice.

"What's that mean?" It asked. I jumped before I saw Alice standing beside me. She was wearing a red nightgown. Okay negligee might be a better word."

"What?" I asked.

"Your tattoo." She replied. "What do those numbers mean?"

"Oh." I replied as I noticed that was what she was looking at. The numbers were 3, 16, and 10. "It's the date that I won my first tournament in my freshman year."

"I see." She stated. "My parents would never let me get a tattoo. That's why when I got mine, I got it here."

She pulled down her negligee slightly to show me a tattoo of a heart with a tennis racket going through it. I blushed, mostly because it was located on her left breast. I mean I understood why it was there, her heart was right under it I think. After I got to look at it for a second, she covered it up again. I don't quite know why she chose to show that to me.

"So it means you love tennis, right?" I asked.

"It actually means that tennis is my first love." She answered. "And up to this point, my only love."

"I'm kind of surprised that you're talking to me." I remarked.

At that exact moment, she left the bathroom and I was left confused. Did I just a semi-intelligent conversation with Alice? I walked back to my room and laid down with Radar before I went to bed.

The next day around the time of tennis practice, I found out the Alice I had seen the previous night must have been an abnormality because she seemed to be back to her normal bitchy self.

"Hey, Bella." She said in the locker room. "After practice, you and I are going to have a rematch and there will be no crazy scoring rules."

"Sorry, I can't." I replied. "I have a date with Edward tonight."

"What you can't possibly choose to be around him over me." She replied.

"Sorry he's more my type." I responded.

"Well you don't have the right to date my stepbrother." She pointed out.

"Last time I checked, I don't need it." I countered. "You don't get to decide who I date and you don't get to decide who he dates."

"I will have that rematch." She vowed.

"Well then have fun playing with yourself." I replied. I then realized just what I had said. She looked really pissed. "Against yourself…against yourself I mean."

"For your information I do have fun." She commented as she walked away. She definitely seemed to have turned my Freudian slip against me. I then headed back to my dorm to meet Rosalie. I was going to wear the dress even if we weren't going to be double dating. I showered before I threw it on.

"So I basically found a way to guarantee that we have a double date." Rosalie told me, looking all hot and made up in the blue dress from earlier.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett is going to follow Edward around so when you meet Edward, I'll be meeting Emmett and we pretty much have a guaranteed double date." She explained.

That sounded kind of crazy but that might actually work. I didn't mind Rosalie being around even though I did kind of want to be alone with Edward. I guess that could happen eventually though. I mean if the date went well of course.

I went to the spot where I was supposed to meet Edward and he didn't seem to be there. I waited with Rosalie and eventually Emmett showed up.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"I haven't seen him." Emmett replied. "I kind of lost him. I don't think this double thing is going to happen. We should get going Rose."

"Are you okay waiting here by yourself, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that he'll be here eventually." I replied. "I'm fine with waiting by myself. Go and have a good time. Maybe I'll see you later."

I watched as the two of them walked off and decided to take a seat on the square. I waited and waited…and waited for him to show up. He was sure taking his sweet time with this. I couldn't help but wonder what was taking him so long. Doesn't he know that it's not polite to keep a girl waiting? At this point I felt I should call him but I did not have his number. I waited a little while longer before I realized that it was 7:00 and I had waited an hour already. I think my worst fears were true and I had been stood up.

I wanted yo call Rosalie to tell her the news but I then decided that I didn't want to disrupt her date. I needed someone that I could eat ice cream with while I mended my heartbreak. This was so humiliating because I was wearing this stupid dress. I went through my phonebook and landed on Jane.

Soon enough, she was there and not that long after that, she was taking to me the ice cream place on campus that I didn't know about. I really wanted something chocolaty right now. The two of us ordered cones and started to cry, luckily not into my ice cream.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Jane replied as she patted me on the back.

"I should've listened to everyone when they said to avoid him." I bawled. "I just didn't think that he could do this to me. I mean who can do that to a girl? Why didn't he show up?"

"I don't know but for what it's worth you look beautiful tonight." She comforted. "If he doesn't want to be with you, then that's his loss because he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks for bringing me here." I told her as I took a bite of my ice cream. "I really needed this."

"Hey, that's what friends are for and we are friends after all." She reminded me. It was good to know that Jane was such a good friend which made me wonder why she didn't have more.

The next day, I saw Jessica in the courtyard.

"Did you know that there's a rumor going around about you?" She asked me.

That definitely did not sound good "Why would there be a rumor about me?" I asked in confusion.

"I don't know but apparently there's something about you and some girl 'dyking it up' at the ice cream parlor last night." She told me

I was shocked who would say something like that about me? I don't think me and Jane looked even remotely gay together. I then realized someone who might have done that.

I went to practice and went to confront her in the locker room.

"Did you start a rumor about me?" I asked her. "Something about me being gay?"

"I can't believe you think I would do that." Alice replied in offense. "I may be a bitch but I am not evil. Besides if happened to be true, and I'm not saying it is, it could do a lot of damage if you weren't ready to be out."

"I'm not gay." I told her. "And if you didn't start it, who did?"

I didn't get an answer because we had to be out on the court. Coach Platt had an announcement that she was going to make that I had no idea what it was about.

"Okay girls." She started. "I have decided on which two of you will be competing in the doubles competition. It will be Alice Brandon…and Bella Swan."

So as promised Alice and Bella are doubles partners. This chapter showed more of the human aspects to Alice's personality even though she may have had something to do with Edward not showing up. But it's good news for those who don't like Edward. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you serious?" Alice asked. I was too stunned to say anything. "Why are you making work with her?"

"You two are the best players that we got and would be perfect for representing the school." Coach Platt. "You better figure out how to work together because we have a non-tournament exhibition match tomorrow."

"When's the real tournament." I asked.

"It starts on Monday." Coach Platt explained. "We're actually hosting it here but all of you will be excused from your classes next week. You just have to complete any out of class assignments. I have high hopes for the two of you."

Okay so, in addition to being stood up, I was going to be playing my first match this week. I know it was going to only be an exhibition but I needed to be focused. I don't know how I was going to play with Alice but I guess I would have to manage. I mean winning is the most important thing when it comes to tennis. Well, it's the most important thing when it comes to match play. I don't play as hard for friendly matches and I do have fun doing it. I wasn't sure what was happening next with Alice and me.

We actually did not practice working on our teamwork during practice. Alice insisted on working on her individual game. This was going to be fun.

Once practice was over, I went to talk to Jane.

"So have you heard about the rumor?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have." Jane answered. "Apparently whoever started it didn't even recognize me. If I was a lez, I would at least want people to know my name."

I glared at her, displeased that she was joking about it. This was definitely not the time for that.

"Sorry." She apologized. "So what do you think we should do about it?"

"You don't know if there's some sort of campus news, is there?" I asked.

"I don't think just saying it would get people to believe it." Jane remarked. "We have to find the person who started the rumor and get them to admit it."

"How are we going to do that?" I questioned.

"Well we should start by asking the person that told you who they heard it from." Jane explained. "Who did you hear it from?"

"I heard it from Jessica, you know my roommate." I answered.

"Well we might not have that much time to trace the source of the rumor considering you have a match tomorrow."

"Well I want to see what I can find out tonight." I replied. "I mean the gayness of the story isn't even the problem. I just don't like people saying I'm in a relationship with someone that I'm not."

"That could become a problem if you go pro." Jane commented. I looked confused. "It's just you know how celebrities are occasionally linked to each other even if they're not dating. You know the everyday gossip kind of stuff."

"Right so we should go talk to Jessica right now." I stated.

I decided to bring Jane back to my dorm with me. I realized that this could only be furthering the rumor that we were a couple but if we figured out who started it, that would nullify all of that. I opened the door to my room and Jessica was indeed there.

"Jessica, I don't know if you know my friend Jane." I said, motioning to Jane.

"Yeah we're in the same Calculus class." Jessica replied. "But I wonder why you decided to bring her here to the room."

"We're trying to find out who started the rumor about us." Jane explained. "Who did you hear it from?"

"I heard it from this guy named Eric." Jessica replied. "I don't think that he's the one who started it, though."

"Do you have a last name?" I questioned.

"It's Eric Yorkie." Jessica responded.

"Thank you." I told Jessica. The two of us walked down the stairs and began our search for this Eric guy. We also decided that it would be a good time to get some food since neither of us had eaten dinner yet. Who knows maybe Eric will even be after the restaurant. How crazy would that be? Our search took us to Taco Bell.

We went to order and I noticed that the cashier's name was Eric. He had dark curly hair with a little bit of acne.

"Are you Eric Yorkie by any chance?" I asked.

"I am so what can I get for you." Eric questioned.

"Well I'm kind of interested in finding out where you heard that rumor about me." I replied. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Listen I can't really talk about that but if you want to order, I can do that." Eric responded.

"Two Number Eights." Jane replied. "Now will you give us a name?"

"I don't remember the name of the person who told me." He replied. "I didn't know them very well."

Okay, so that wasn't very useful. Now I had no idea how we were going to find out who had started the rumor.

At that point we got out of line and waited for our food. It was at that point that I found out what a Number Eight was. It was 3 tacos and a large drink. It actually seemed pretty boring to me. Although, Jane might have just ordered that since we were on the spot.

"So do you have any suggestions on what to do from here?" I asked.

"Well we could always start with another person." Jane suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We could ask someone else who heard it who they heard it from." She explained.

"Who did you hear it from?" I inquired before I wondered why I hadn't done that before.

"Is finding this out really that important to you?" Jane asked. "You know you can actually use rumors to build your reputation like this might help you get more guys."

"Or guys might want to stay away from me because they think that I'm a lesbian." I pointed out.

"Don't you know that guys love lesbians?" She remarked. "By the way and definitely hypothetically, if you were actually a lez, would you go for me?"

"Probably." I answered truthfully. "I mean you are short but you're also cute and I do think you would make a good girlfriend. Of we're speaking hypothetically and neither of us is gay, right?"

"Right." Jane replied nervously. "But whatever you want to do about this rumor, I am fine about it."

"Maybe we should let it go." I agreed before I gave her a hug. There was nothing gay about hugging my hot friend. "So if we're not solving a rumor, what are we going to do tonight, Ms. Valentine?"

"Well, Ms. Swan…" She started. "Do you want to go to a movie? They're showing _Black Swan _at the theatre."

"The last time I saw that movie, it gave me nightmares." I replied. "Why can't we watch a movie about tennis? There's no way that that could be scary."

"Well there really aren't that many movies about tennis." She reminded me. "But I do have _Wimbledon_ if you want to watch that."

"It's been so long since I've seen that movie." I commented. It was a few years after it came out. I had just taken up the sport and Mom rented it for me. You can't rent movies like that anymore. All you can rent is new movies now. "I would like to see it again."

"Okay there's just one small problem." Jane remarked. "I don't have a TV so we'll have to huddle close together to watch it on my laptop. Do you think that you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied. "Just lead to me your room."

I followed her back to her dorm. She seemed to be in a room by herself. That was strange but at the same time, I felt bad for her. The fact that she had to be in a room by herself while all of the other girls had roommates didn't seem fair.

"So you live by yourself?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Jane responded. "I did have roommates at the start of the year but both of them got kicked out for drug possession. I didn't like either of them that much but it gets kind of lonely in here sometimes."

"You know I could probably sleep here with you if you like." I offered.

"You don't have to do that." She replied.

"I just want you to not have to feel alone even if it is only for one night." I told her as I texted Jessica to tell her that I was going to but sleeping in Jane's room tonight…but not sleeping with her.

We ended up sitting next to each other on Jane's bed. This made me wonder what the slumber party in the gym on Friday was going to be like.

In the morning, I went to my chemistry class where I met Alice. I guess if I could handle being lab partners with her, I could deal with being her doubles partner.

"So are you excited for the match today?" I asked her, making small talk.

"Yeah about that...just stay out of my way." Alice instructed.

"I'm not just going to stand there and let you make all of the moves." I told her.

"Well you should because I'm better than you." Alice replied. Okay now I think she was trying to start something with me.

"If you're better than me, how come I beat you?" I asked.

"We've already gone over this. You never would have beaten me in a real match." She replied.

"Girls I would appreciate if you only spoke about the assignment at hand." The teacher chided the two of us. "That is unless the two of you wish to see the headmaster."

"No sir that won't be necessary." I replied.

"We'll stop." Alice promised as she glared at me. I had no doubt that she blamed me for what just happened. I just was not going to say anything about it.

There was definitely a lot of tension while we were doing the assignment. I had a feeling that if her grade didn't depend on it, she probably would have tried to douse me with chemicals.

At lunch, I happened to see Edward. I was still very pissed off at him for standing me up. I did my best to avoid him. That didn't prove possible as he took a seat by me at lunch.

"What do you want?" I asked him angrily.

"I'm really sorry about the other night." He tried to apologize.

"But not sorry enough to make me wait for you for an hour." I spat. "If you didn't want to go out with me, you should have just told me so."

"I do want to go out with you…" He said before I cut him off.

"No if you wanted to go out with me, you would have showed up." I pointed out. "Just do me a favor and stay out of my life."

"You just have to let me explain." He replied.

"No I don't." I replied as I walked away and headed to another table. I can't believe that he actually had the nerve to do that. Did he really think that saying sorry would make everything better? Plus because of the fact that he didn't go out with me, there was a rumor going around that I was a lesbian.

"So what just happened there?" Rosalie asked. "Weren't you really into him a few days ago?"

"Yes but that was before he stood me up." I responded. "I don't want to talk about it, okay."

I saw Edward again and I just raised my middle finger at him and walked towards the gym. If he followed me, I knew he would be sorry.

After school, we went out to the tennis court for our match. It was the first time that I was going to be wearing my official tennis uniform. We were playing a pair of girls from Seacrest Prep: Angela Weber and Bree Tanner.

Alice served first and the match had begun.

Okay so maybe the idea of pairing me and Alice together wasn't such a good idea. It was the like of two of us were competing against each other while we were also competing against our opponents, who seemed to have the idea of teamwork down. It wouldn't be shocking to say that the two of us lost. Once the match was over, Coach Platt called the two of us into the locker room.

"Okay I am officially embarrassed to be your coach." She told us. "That was one of the worst matches that I have ever witnessed."

"It was her fault." Alice blamed.

"No it was both of your faults." The coach declared. "You two are too good to lose any match in straight sets. Maybe if you girls actually tried to work together than outdo each other, you would have won. You two are going to spend all weekend working together and getting to know each other so you don't get knocked in the first round on Monday."

"And why should we do that?" Alice asked.

"Fine, don't but I'm sure you sponsors would love to hear that you lost in the first round of a high school tournament."

"Let's just do it." I told Alice. "The school is counting on us to win this tournament and I'm sure it would beneficial to both of us."

Alice sighed. "I guess you're right." She responded. "I don't want to lose in the first round. I want to win this tournament."

"Great then I want the two of you to spend the night together." Coach Platt said.

"What? Why?" I asked. "You said this weekend."

"Well I have four days to turn the two of you into capable doubles partners and I feel that you two will need all of that time." The coach explained.

After the two of us were changed, we walked out of the locker room.

"She really needs to get laid." Alice replied.

"Well what can we do about that?" I asked.

"Well I know that she has a crush on Dr. Cullen." Alice explained. Dr. Cullen was the headmaster.

"I don't think she wants us playing matchmaker for her." I pointed out.

"Hey if we're doing it together, we're doing what she asked." Alice challenged. "Besides did you have any other ideas for what we can do?"

"I was thinking that we could go down to the game room and maybe play some air hockey." I suggested.

"Air hockey?" She asked in disbelief. "Honey, you're acting like this is a date when it's clearly not."

"Why did you just call me Honey?" I asked. For some reason it made me feel warm inside when she did so.

"Don't worry about it." She said.

"Okay then how exactly are we going to set up our coach with the headmaster?" I asked.

Just leave all of that to me. Alice Brandon always has a plan." She replied.

The two of us ended up going to Dr. Cullen's office. I hadn't seen him since I first arrived here.

"What can I do for you girls?" He asked. I had no idea what Alice was going to say.

"We were just wondering if you were going to be at our tournament on Monday." Alice stated. "Coach Platt would really love it if you were there."

"Yes, I think could make it." Dr. Cullen replied.

"Great we'll make to get you a seat by our bench." Alice replied. "Come on Bella, we have other places that we need to go."

Alice dragged me out of the office. At this point, I couldn't help but wonder what the hell I just got myself into.

So this chapter really develops the relationships that Bella has with Alice and Jane. I'm undecided on whether I want Bella to date Jane before Alice or not. Casting in this chapter includes Adam Sevani as Eric, Sarah Hyland as Angela, Rebecca Black as Bree and Jonathan Rhys Myers as Carlisle. Anyway, don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

So after we left Dr. Cullen's office, Alice took me to the game room.

"I thought you said that we're not going to be play air hockey because this isn't a date." I reminded her.

"We're not playing air hockey." Alice explained. "We're going to play Wii tennis so we can work on doubles skills."

That actually sounded like a good idea. I mean sure there were a number of flaws with it but I suppose that it was a good place to start.

"Maybe we can find someone else to play tomorrow." I suggested as I went over to the machine took one of the white tennis rackets.

"That's what I was thinking." Alice agreed. "I'm pretty sure that I could get Vicki and Irina to play against us. I mean they're only average but they do know how to play together."

I nodded as the two of us started the game. We started on easy…and still lost the first game. At that point, we started to look at each other and take turns hitting the ball, which turned out to be successful. We played a few more games on easy before going to the next level. It was a little harder but we were expert tennis players. Once we started to work together, even the hardest setting was a piece of cake. Of course they were several flaws with this. Since it was virtual, there was no ball flying at us and since it was against a computer, there isn't the unpredictability of playing a real person. Still it was kind of fun and useful.

After we were done with the game, Alice decided on a place we could eat. It seemed like she was deciding on all of the things that we were doing. I guess having dinner together would give us some time to talk. We were seated at a table waiting for our pizza to arrive.

"So…other than Soundgarden, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"I like Nirvana." Alice answered. "Come as you are is my favorite."

"But he did have a gun." I pointed out.

"What?" She asked.

"In the chorus of that song Kurt Cobain sings 'I swear I don't have a gun'." I explained. "How can you listen to that song?"

"Just because he happened to shoot himself doesn't mean that it's not a good song." Alice responded. "I mean Axl Rose beat the girl that _Sweet Child of Mine _was about."

"I didn't know that." I admitted. "So are we going to talk about music that is no longer appropriate all night?"

"I also like Creed." She added.

"Creed? You like Creed?" I asked in shock. I had never met a person that admitted to liking Creed.

"Yes and I am not afraid to admit it because no one here will every mess with me." Alice replied. "Go ahead and tell the whole school. I don't care what people say about me. It's like that rumor of you being a lesbian. Who cares if you are? There's nothing wrong with it even if you're not."

"I don't like people spreading lies about me." I responded.

"But they're lies." Alice stated. "That means not true and they can't hurt you. Even it was true, it wouldn't matter because there is nothing wrong with being gay."

"I guess that's true." I agreed. "I just really wanted to know who started it so I can cause pain to them for spreading lies about me."

"You might not want to do that when I tell you who started it." She said.

"You knew who started it this whole time?" I asked angrily.

"You only asked if I started it, which I didn't." She told me. "It was Edward."

"I am going to kill him." I seethed. "First he stands me up and then he starts a rumor about me. I want to bash him in the head with my tennis racket."

"Okay I think you may have anger issues." I remarked. "I'm not going to let you hurt him. Just never talk to him again and I'm sure that we'll both be happy. You could probably do better than my brother anyway."

"You never wanted me to date him to begin with." I reminded her. "And what do you mean I can do better?"

"I mean Edward is nothing special." She replied. "And this way, I won't have to worry about him being around when I want to talk to you."

"Last I checked, the locker room was always open and boyless." I pointed out. "So why did you show me your tattoo a few nights ago?"

"I figured since I got to see yours, you should get to see mine." Alice replied. "You know you gotta cover that up for the sleepover tomorrow night."

"And you won't be able to wear a negligee either." I pointed out.

"I know how to be sexy without having to dress sexy." Alice told me. "I also look sexy in whatever I wear."

"Sounds like you have a very high self-esteem." I commented.

"It's better than having a low self-esteem." She responded. I guess that was true. At that moment, our pizza finally arrived. "So about the match that we're going to be playing tomorrow, Vicki and Irina may not be as good as we are but their greatest strength is there unpredictability. You never know what they're going to do."

"I thought you said that they weren't very smart." I replied.

"They're not." She confirmed. "They sometimes try things that don't work and have been known to do things that a sensible player would never do. It also means that when the crazy that they try do work, they work really well."

"Are you sure that we should be playing against them?" I asked.

"We don't know what we'll be up against in the tournament. This could be good practice if we face a pair that is actually like them." She explained. "Practice is practice."

The rest of the night was uneventful but didn't suck. As mandated, we spent the rest of the night together except for when we went to bed. Coach Platt couldn't make us sleep in the same room and there really wasn't a way for that to work because we both had two roommates.

The bright side was I didn't have to spend any time during the school day with her and the only class that we shared was chemistry. I think I heard someone joke that Alice and I had chemistry with each other but I decided to take her advice and ignore it.

"So how was your night with the White Witch?" Jane asked me when we entered the gym.

"Is that a reference to something?" I questioned.

"Narnia and also to the fact that Alice's skin is really pale." Jane answered. I never noticed but she was actually right. It was strange considering the fact that she lived in Florida. I wasn't the tannest person myself, but even I had darker skin than her.

"It was okay. We played some Wii tennis then we talked some about we can become a better team for the tournament. We're playing against a match against Vicki and Irina today." I explained.

"Sounds like fun." Jane commented sarcastically.

"Well we need the practice." I reminded her. "You saw us get our butts kicked in that exhibition match."

"I suppose winning is important." Jane agreed. "I just hope that hanging around Alice doesn't change you because I like the way that you are now."

"Alice and I really aren't even friends." I remarked. "We're only hanging out because we have to."

"So then what's this I hear about you two having chemistry with each other?" Jane asked. People are spreading this now?

"We have the class." I reminded her. "It's probably just someone being immature. I swear some people must get off on causing other people trouble."

"Okay that wasn't a visual that I needed." Jane told me. "But just to be clear, you don't have feelings for Alice?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"I'm about to do something really brave and I want you to remain perfectly still." She told me.

"Okay…" I remarked, not moving and wondering what was going on. That was when she did it. She kissed me suddenly. I didn't know what to do. I guess kissing her back was the right thing to do. It felt really good: better than kissing any of the guys that I kissed. If it was always like this, I think I could be gay. "Wow…"

"You liked it?" Jane asked for my approval.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I mean it was good."

"So do you want to go out on a date some time?" She asked.

"I don't know, the schedule isn't free any time soon." I replied. "I have to spend the whole weekend with Alice and I don't think that you would want a third wheel hanging around. Plus then there's the tournament and I don't know if dating during it would work. I'll have to get back to you to see when I'm free."

"I guess that's okay." Jane replied in disappoint.

"Sorry." I told her before I hugged her.

Later in the day, I went to the tennis court for my match. Friday generally wasn't a day that we had practice. I was in my standard non-uniform tennis outfit. Hmm, one thing I noticed was that after coming to school here, I seem to be wearing more and more skirts and dresses, even when I'm out of my uniform and not playing tennis.

"Okay girls: your serve." Alice instructed her…what's the word I'm looking for here? Friends? Minions? Let's just go with lackeys. Anyway, Vicki served the ball. She kind of lobbed it and at first glance, it didn't look like it was going to go over the net. This seemed easy. Suddenly, however, Irina ran over and hit the ball out of nowhere and I was unable to stop it.

"Whoa." I remarked.

"I told you they could be unpredictable." Alice reminded me as she readied to serve. "You need to stay focused so that doesn't happen again."

The next move didn't go quite as planned as she managed to serve wide.

"30-Love." Irina announced. Okay so I understand working together now.

Alice and I looked each other in the eyes and I shot her a look of encouragement, which she matched. From there, we were able to come back and win the game. We ended up winning the first set 6-3. In fact once you figured out their unpredictability, they weren't that hard to beat. We won the next set 6-2. The final set was even easier, as we were able to take it without losing a single game. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hug Alice or high-five her. I went for the latter and Alice seemed to go for the former, so I hugged her.

"We have to coordinate what we're going to do after we win." Alice told me. "But you were great."

"Thanks, you were too." I responded. "So I guess we should probably get ready for the sleepover."

"It's not until 9:00." Alice responded. "We have plenty of time but whatever we do, we both have to do it and I'm kind of hungry right now. I want some chicken wings."

"Is there every kind of food on this campus?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She answered. "So what do you parents do?"

"My stepdad plays for the Suns and my mom is…his wife." I declared. "Well technically he plays for the Marlins but the Suns is where he's projected to end up."

"What's his name?" Alice asked curiously. "My uncle works for the Marlins camp."

"Phil Dwyer. He's coming off of Tommy John surgery." I explained.

"Oh, the Rule 5 guy." Alice replied. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Are you sure that he's not going to make the team I'm pretty sure the Diamondbacks would get him back if he doesn't?"

"I think some sort of trade was made." I replied. I actually didn't follow it that much. "So what do your parents do?"

"They're both travelling musicians." She explained. "I've been in boarding schools for most of my life."

Okay now I felt really sorry for her.

Eventually we found ourselves in the gym for the sleepover. Apparently were going to be using the gym locker room for changing…and bathrooms. This did not seem well planned. Anyway, instead of a sports bra, I went with a tank top.

Alice actually went with something even more subtle. She wore pajama pants, with clouds on them even. What was up with her innocent act?

"Okay girls." Coach Platt started. "We're going to play some truth or dare. However, neither the questions nor the dares can have anything to do with nudity or sex."

That seemed to be all of what truth or dare is. I don't know how a nonsexual version would work. I still remember that time when I was dared to flash everybody. I did it because those were the rules of the game.

"Vicki, you get to go first." Coach Platt told us.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Vicki asked her mistress.

"Dare." Alice replied, looking at Vicki sternly. I'm not sure but I think it was a 'you'll be sorry if you make me do anything humiliating' look. Vicki looked a little afraid so I think it worked.

"I dare you to make out with Bella." Vicki replied. Wait, what? Doesn't making out require a mutual agreement? Did I really have to do this?

"Vicki, I said no sex." Coach Platt responded. Who considers making out sex? Sex is sex: it involves nudity.

"I don't think making out is considered sex." Alice replied before she kissed me. I still can't believe that I got kissed by two different girls in one day. I couldn't see it because my eyes were closed but Jane was staring at Alice in jealousy. We didn't make out for very long because Alice apparently didn't want to hold up the game. I could help but wonder what she was planning next?

"Bella, truth or dare?" She asked. Oh, great. She just had to pick me. I was kind of afraid to see what kind of dare she would make me do.

"Truth." I responded.

"Okay." Alice declared. She seemed to be thinking of something. "Hmm, it can't be related to sex. I've got it. What was the first R-rated movie that you saw?"

Luckily, I wasn't one of those teens that have never seen an R-rated movie. That would be really embarrassing.

"Umm…it was _Forgetting Sarah Marshall._" I answered. That was a little unfortunate. I was only 13 at the time. Seeing a naked guy was kind of frightening at that age. Plus I had to say that the first guy that I saw naked was Jason Segel. Yes it was that dude from the Muppets.

"That must have been interesting." Alice replied.

So throughout the night, I was comparing my kisses with Alice and Jane. I'm not sure which was better. Both were…intense, even if Alice's was just for the game. What if it wasn't for the game and she kissed me because she wanted to kiss me. Did I have two girls who liked me?

So Jane definitely has feelings for Bella and Alice may also have feelings. What will Bella do? You need to review to find out


	6. Chapter 6

So as I slept that night, I thought about the two girls that were potentially crushing on me. Jane genuinely liked me and she was also really nice. Alice, on the other hand, was kind of a bitch but she was really hot. Also, underneath that bitchy exterior was a good person. It was almost like she was a sheep in wolf's clothing or something. However, I'm not sure if she likes me the way that Jane does. I really wish that I could go out with Jane but due to having to spend the rest of my weekend with Alice, I can't. Maybe if Alice and I can show Coach Platt that we can work as a team, we'll be able to break the arrangement we have.

These thoughts were then followed by a dream.

_I basically was in the gym but I was alone. I looked around wondering where everyone was. I don't know why I was alone but decided to look for anyone. The first place that I decided to look was the locker room. As I entered, I heard water running. I walked toward the sound of it and realized that someone was taking a shower. Curious to whom it was, I walked forward. _

_There was Alice, fully naked and in all her glory. Her body was very wet unsurprisingly. She was the only one in the locker room. I knew I shouldn't be staring, but I couldn't turn my eyes away. She just looked so sexy. I was sure that it was her because I did see her tennis tattoo. _

"_Hello Isabella." Alice replied. I gasped because she had noticed me. Now I did turn my head away. "Are you enjoying the show?" _

_That statement definitely made me blush profusely. I was so damn embarrassed. _

"_What are you waiting for?" Alice asked. "Take your clothes off and come join me." _

_I couldn't believe that I was hearing such a request. I really didn't think that would be appropriate. _

"_I don't think that's s-such a g-good idea." I stuttered. I can't think of any time when I had ever stuttered. _

"_Come on, we're the only ones here." Alice urged. I couldn't help but think that she was so sexy. _

"_But what if someone walks in on us?" I asked in hesitance. That was something I definitely did not want to see. I did not want someone to see me showering with another girl._

"_No one is going to come in here." She declared. "Don't make come over there and undress you myself."_

_Okay now that sounded suspiciously like sexual harassment. I didn't know what else to do. I don't think I could just leave. My feet wouldn't move in that direction. I started to pull on the edge of my tank top while Alice watched. From there, I stripped off my sports bra, slowly for some reason. My boobs immediately popped out of their bindings and bounced into place. Not taking an extra moment, I pulled down my shorts and panties in one action. It was at that I realized the locker room was a little chilly. I shivered a little. _

"_It's warm under here." Alice remarked from underneath the showerhead. Why was she doing this to me?_

_I slowly walked toward her. I then realized that I could always use one of the other showers and didn't have to go over to her. On the other hand, maybe I wanted to go over to her. Maybe I could kiss her again to see if she truly felt anything for me. That was what I did. I walked over to her and felt the warm water touch my skin. God it felt good. _

"_Now was that so hard?" Alice asked tenderly. _

"_WH-what do you want from me?" I questioned. _

"_I don't want anything from you, Isabella." She told me. "I just want you." _

"_Why?" I inquired, suppressing the urge to touch her. _

"_Because you're sexy." She answered as she reached for me but didn't actually touch me. "Of course, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Do you want me?" _

"_Yes." I stated. It wasn't a question and it didn't take me any time to think. I just said it because it was true. No sooner after I said that did put her hand on my back. It wasn't until then that I realized she was holding…soap. She was washing my back but she managed to make it so arousing. I couldn't help but moan. "God, Alice."_

"_Wow, if you that gets you going just wait till you see what else I have planned." Alice giggled. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against hers once again and was probably involved in the wettest kiss I had ever had. I meant that in more ways than one. She then took the soap and scrubbed my breasts with it and it felt heavenly. Had she done this before and if she hadn't, how did she get so good at turning girls on? I could pretty much feel every stroke of the soap but also wished that the soap wasn't in her hands and her hands were the only thing that was touching me. I did manage to feel her fingers go over my nipples. It didn't even hurt when she pinched my left one. I couldn't believe how much I wanted her. _

_She ran the soap all over my body, including my ass and vagina. She took her time 'cleaning' each of them which was kind of torturous to be honest. She then squirted some shampoo into her hands and ran them through my hair. After she was done, she had me stand under the head and everything was rinsed off. Even though I was clean, I still felt dirty._

"_Now that that's out of the way, we can get to the real fun." Alice replied. I was excited even though I didn't really have any idea what to expect. I didn't really know how lesbian sex worked. _

_Alice took her bare hands and started to gently caress my body. She started with my neck, then my boobs, then my abdomen, and stopped around my pussy. She slowly started to rub the area around my slit, being careful not to go in. _

"_Please, Alice." I begged. _

"_Okay since you asked so nice." Alice remarked before she jammed two of her fingers inside of me. I gasped. It wasn't even my first time and it still took me by surprise. She started to rub the inside of it before she went into full on fingering. I loved it. I fucking loved it. It didn't take me very long before I erupted. It wasn't my first orgasm, but it was definitely my best. _

It was at that point I woke up. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping and I wondered what time it was. I also had to pee and the bathroom was in the locker room. I hoped my dream wasn't about to become a reality.

Alice was not showering in the locker room…or in there at all. I can't believe that I had a sex dream about her. I never have had a sex dream about anyone. The thing was that it actually did cause a reaction and I'm glad that no one found out about it. Unfortunately, I didn't bring an extra pair of panties.

I eventually went back to bed, and after the second time I woke up, I went to see Alice to see if we could convince Coach Platt to let us have some time apart.

"So you don't want to hang out with me anymore?" Alice asked while faking sounding hurt.

"Well I definitely like you more than we got here but I would like some time to myself and I kind of want to go on a date."

"I was wondering when you'd ask." She stated. "But we don't need to be separated to go on a date."

"I meant with Jane." I replied. "She asked me out last night and I kind of want to go out with each other."

"I don't think you having a relationship with someone would help our chemistry." Alice told me. What was she talking about? "We can't perform at our bests if we're not getting along. I'm not going to back out of this arrangement so you go on a date. Besides, we need to focus on winning. Don't you wanna win?"

"Yes but…" I said before she cut me off.

"But nothing…the most important thing during a tournament is winning and you don't need distractions." Alice replied.

"Yet, you think it's okay for me to go out on a date with you." I remarked.

"It would be perfectly fine because we're already partners and it would help us build our chemistry." Alice declared.

"You know what forget I said anything." I replied as I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked as I stopped to look back at her.

"To the locker room." I answered. "We don't have to shower together."

As hot as dream was, I was too angry with her right now to even consider that…not that I would just have sex with her.

I showered, trying my best not to think about the dream. I did not like Alice, especially after that episode.

The rest of the weekend pretty much dragged on. Alice's comments didn't really any sort of friendship between us. Fortunately, it didn't hurt our skills on the court, or our ability to work together as we found out from a match we played. I guess that was good.

Nevertheless, I was ecstatic when I got my break from Alice on Sunday night. I was preparing for bed with Jessica and Rosalie.

"I am so glad that I don't have to see Alice until tomorrow afternoon." I declared.

"You should be glad that you don't have class tomorrow." Rosalie replied.

"I thought you and Alice were starting to get along." Jessica replied.

"We were until Saturday when she said that me dating would 'mess with our chemistry'." I replied. "I swear that girl is incredibly entitled. She thinks it's okay for me to date her but not anyone else."

"Wait…" Rosalie replied to stop my rambling. "Alice wants to date you?"

"Yeah, we kind of kissed at the sleepover because someone dared us to." I explained. I was not going to tell them about the dream that I had. "Well we actually made out because that's what the dare was, but I didn't enjoy it nearly as much as I did when I made out with Jane."

I covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't want to say that right. I don't even know if that was true or not.

"So you do like girls." Jessica stated. "I thought you said that you weren't gay."

"Well I kind of like kissing girls more than I like kissing guys." I explained uneasily. "I mean both of my kisses with Jane and Alice were better than any of the kisses that I had with guys. I don't know if that makes me gay or what."

"It is kind of gay." Rosalie stated.

"Then I guess I am gay." I replied. "But neither of you have to worry because I'm not going to do anything to you and I'm not really attracted to either of you."

"Well that's comforting." Jessica remarked uneasily.

On I woke up later on Monday morning. The being off class thing kind of rocked. I found Jane a little before lunch.

"Hey do you wanna go on a lunch date?" I asked out of the blue. "It might be the only time that we get to spend together and I don't have to play until 4:00."

"Sure." Jane agreed. "So I'm glad that you weren't weirded out when I kissed you the other day. I'm actually surprised that you're not with Alice. I thought she would be the one you'd be dating."

"Alice and I are not getting along." I explained. "She's actually really against the idea of us dating."

"It's called jealousy." Jane pointed out. "I would feel the same way if you wanted to date her."

"But you probably wouldn't say that it would mess with our chemistry." I replied. "We need to go somewhere she won't see us."

"I know just the place." Jane replied. "I know a place that Alice would never go and we can be as affectionate as we want to be. "And if she does happen to come by, we can kiss in front of her."

"Look I don't want to flaunt the idea that I chose you over her in her face." I responded. "That would make me just as big of a bitch as she is."

We went to a place where could hang out but we didn't really make out. I decided that I wasn't going to kiss on the first date.

At 3:30, I went to the court. The third match was just ending and I managed to catch that Angela and Bree had won. That meant that Alice and I would be having a rematch with them next round.

Alice and I went to the court for our first match. We didn't say anything to each other. Our teamwork was definitely not affected. Since we were the #1 seed in the tournament, we got to play against the 16 seed. It was actually pretty easy. We won the match in straight sets. I wasn't actually sure how the team qualified or if the two of us were actually that good together. When we finished, the two of us went for a quick high-five and then looked away from each other. Because we had won, it meant that we didn't play again until Wednesday.

So as you can tell this chapter has sex in it. Of course it was all just a dream and Bella chose to be with Jane but the tension is still there with Alice. The next chapter will include more romance, probably more fighting with Alice and Bella and the conclusion of the tournament. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

After the match, Alice and I went into the locker room together. I was sweaty and so was she. Okay that's really not something that I need to say considering. I promised myself that I was going to look at her while she was changing. I failed miserably at fulfilling that promise.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Homework." I answered.

"You know you don't have to do that until after the tournament is over." Alice replied.

"I know but I would do it one step at a time than having to do it all at once on Sunday night." I explained. "I'm not going out with you."

"I would be such a good girlfriend though." Alice stated.

That I couldn't believe. I actually had a feeling that Alice would be a horrible girlfriend since she didn't seem to care about anyone but herself. Besides, I kind of already had a girlfriend.

"I doubt that." I answered as I took my clothes off and walked towards the showers. I knew that she could follow me but she probably wouldn't touch me. I don't think she would try to touch me because that would kind of be sexual assault.

Unlike the gym, the showers in the tennis locker room had stalls and also curtains. That way, I wouldn't be tempted to look at Alice because I was too short to see over the curtain and she definitely too short to see me.

After I was done showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and started to put my clothes on. I did finish before Alice, which I was relieved about. I don't know why she had to show interest in me. I kind of like her more before when she hated me. I hoped she wouldn't cause problems for me and Jane.

I was about to leave, when I heard a noise.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "I know you want to get going but please just let me buy you dinner."

Okay now I'm starting to think that Alice may be bipolar in regards to her constant mood swings. She was giving me a ton of mixed signals. I didn't know what to make of her.

"Are you just asking me so I won't see Jane?" I questioned.

"Yes but I want to prove to you that I can be nice." Alice answered. I didn't expect her to be so honest. "Plus I want to see how our matchmaking plan is going."

Okay so I kind of forgot about that. I totally don't know if Dr. Cullen was at the match or not.

"We started this and we have to see this through." She added. I sighed. I didn't like not finishing what I start, even if I wasn't the one who started it. I knew I would have to check this out.

"Do you even know if he asked her out?" I questioned. I was hoping that she would say know so I wouldn't have to spend any more time with her.

"Well I did see him talking to her at the match." Alice responded. Great. "I know where he likes to eat."

"Okay but just this is just a simple reconnaissance mission." I stated. "It is not a date."

"I'm not sure if you're using that word correctly." She replied. "We should go like now."

I was essentially being dragged on a date with Alice against my will. Though, I can't think of anyone being dragged not against their will. I'm not sure if that can even be considered dragging. Okay I am having some thoughts right now.

We sat at the restaurant. I didn't know what we were doing there since I didn't see Dr. Cullen. Were we just supposed to wait there all night because I did not sign up for that? I still couldn't believe that Alice was making me do it. I wanted to do something with Jane or at least do my homework, which I didn't bring. To make matters worse, the restaurant only served vegetarian food and I was not a vegetarian. I guess Dr. Cullen must be if he comes here so much. I would have to really like someone to give up meat for them.

"You could have mentioned the veggie part beforehand." I told Alice as I looked over the menu.

"I've never actually seen the menu to know." Alice admitted. "I just knew that he ate here. I didn't say I've eaten here myself. Just get a salad and we can get pizza later."

So that was what I did. This plan didn't seem to be working out that well as the headmaster was still nowhere in sight. Maybe we could just eat our salads and be on our way, by that I mean our separate ways, of course.

I then heard the bell above the door go off.

"Damn it." Alice cursed.

"What did he come here by himself?" I asked.

"Worse: my ex just walked in." She explained as I looked to the door and saw a girl with short blonde hair wearing what appeared to be a vintage Ramones tee and skinny jeans standing by the door. "Her name is Lauren Mallory. Fuck, she's walking this way. Please, please pretend to be my girlfriend. I don't want her to know I'm still single. I'll do anything that you want if you just do me this one favor."

"Will you stop pestering me to be your girlfriend?" I asked. That would make the whole situation very ironic.

"Yes." She agreed as the blonde stood in front of our table. "Hi, Lauren."

"Who's this chick?" Lauren asked. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

"Yes." Alice lied. "This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Lauren Mallory."

"You know I was a lesbian before it was cool." Lauren stated. What did that even mean? I never realized that it was ever apparently cool to be a lesbian. "So Alice, are you still listening to that commercial grunge crap like Nirvana?"

"Nirvana is not crap." Alice defended. There was definitely something that I didn't like about this girl.

"Well I guess_ Bleach_ is okay when you listen to it on Vinyl." Lauren remarked. Okay I had never even heard of that album. "I listen to all of my music on vinyl."

"You mean records right?" I asked as I pictured her sitting on a vinyl sofa listening to music.

"Yes, if you want to use the mainstream term." She replied. Okay I'm starting to get why Alice broke up with this girl. I didn't think I could like anyone within 3 feet of me less than Alice.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Lauren asked. "Was it at some sort of loser convention?"

"You know Lauren, I bet you think of yourself as the coolest person in the room, don't you?" I asked.

"I don't think it, I know." Lauren answered arrogantly.

"No you're not. You're just a girl that dresses like she's homeless and listens to music on an obsolete medium. You wear a Ramones shirt but you probably don't even know that 3 of them are dead and that none of the members were actually named Ramone. And also people aren't lesbians to be cool, they're born that way bitch. So why don't you go crawl into some hole and listen to your vinyls on some vinyl while wearing vinyl so the rest of us don't have to deal with you." I told her.

"You're going to pay for that." Lauren remarked.

"I doubt it." Alice piped in. "Remember what you told me when I wanted to watch that action movie? Violence isn't cool."

Lauren stormed off and I felt relieved that I didn't have to be in that hipster bitch's presence anymore. Alice then smiled at me.

"Thanks a lot." She said. "You don't know how grateful I am that just you did that."

"Now that she's gone, will you please bugging me about being your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Hey, Coach Platt and Dr. Cullen just walked in." Alice remarked. It was a way to change the subject in a way that was definitely effective since that was what we originally had come here for.

"Do they look like they're on a date?" I asked, even though I didn't have the best grasp of what two people who are on a date look like. I'm not sure if this is the best place to bring someone for a first date.

"I can't tell." Alice remarked. "But they're getting a table together. You know now that we know that they were here together, we should get going. We can get that pizza that I promised you and ask Coach Platt about it tomorrow after practice."

Since we didn't have a match tomorrow, we were going to be practicing in the gym. The whole team was supposed to attend and I obviously knew the importance of it because I didn't want Coach Platt mad at me for skipping.

Only because I was hungry did I allow her to buy me pizza. The salad did not fill me up at all. I guess it's not supposed to because it's a salad. However, I did not stay and eat with her, opting to take my food back to the dorm. When I did this, I seemed to forget that Alice lived in the same dorm as me. I can't seem to get away from her.

I was able to distance myself from her after I was done eating because I went back to my room to start my homework. It was then that Jessica walked into my room.

"Guess who I have a date with?" She asked.

"I don't know…Tom Cruise?" I replied.

"Ew, no, I don't date married men." Jessica answered. "I'm finally going out with Jasper."

"Does Rose know?" I asked.

"I haven't exactly told her yet." Jessica admitted. "I'll tell her after the date if it goes well."

"Don't you think that she will hear from her brother?" I inquired.

"Well if that's the case then I won't need to tell her." Jessica declared. "So, congratulations for winning the match today. Now you don't play 'til Wednesday, right?"

"That's right." I confirmed as I continued to write.

"So your homework isn't due until next week, right?" She asked as I nodded. "Do you really think you need to do it now?"

"It's so I won't be piled on with homework that's all due Monday on Sunday night." I answered.

"Okay I understand that point." Jessica agreed. "So have you decided which girl you want to go prom with yet?"

"I don't even know when prom is or if I want to go." I admitted. "But if I had to choose right now, it would probably be Jane."

"Prom is at the end of next month and as far as I know, there are no tennis tournaments during that weekend." Jessica informed me. Well that would give me a reason to go. I still don't know where I would get a dress.

"I don't have a dress that I could wear to prom." I pointed out. I didn't have very many dresses period, despite the fact that I never seem to wear jeans anymore.

"Well we can worry about that as the dance gets closer. We can go shopping this weekend if you'd like." She suggested. "I'm sure Rose would love to. You can even bring Jane with you."

Later that night, before bed, I sent a text to Jane about breakfast and if she wanted to have it together.

"_Sure" _Jane texted me back. I decided that I would bring up the dress shopping to her in person.

So at 9:00 a.m., Jane and I went to the cafeteria's breakfast buffet. Normally they wouldn't this late but they were for the tennis team and also for the visiting ones. Jane and I made sure to wear our tennis jackets to avoid any confusion and possible accusations of skipping.

"So how are you enjoying your time out of class?" I asked. "Did I ask that already? I get kind of nervous on dates."

"No you didn't." Jane replied. "So is there anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"Well Jessica, Rosalie, and I are going shopping for prom dresses this weekend. They said you could come with. Do you want to come?" I questioned.

"If your friends said that I could, I would love to." She answered. That definitely made me smile. The next topic was a little harder to get into. I just had to say it.

"There is something else that I want to talk about." I remarked. "Sex"

"What about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well it's not so much about us having it." I said. "But have you had it yet?"

"No, I am a virgin." She declared with pride in her voice. "So many people are giving it away just for the sake of being cool nowadays."

She then noticed that I was blushing. "Sorry, I didn't know that you did." She apologized. "So when did it happen?"

"It was on my 16th birthday." I responded. "He played tennis like I did. He wasn't even there when I woke up. It kind of hurt."

"So have you ever with a girl?" She asked.

"No but I've had dreams about it." I replied. It was a lie since I had only had one dream. I felt that if there was more than one, she wouldn't ask who they were with.

"Who were they about?" She inquired. Damn, I guess I underestimated her. I need to think of an answer fast. I know I could use celebrities.

"You know celebrities like Natalie Portman and Scarlett Johansson." I replied. I decided to add something else for good measure. "It was right after I saw _The Other Boleyn Girl."_

"Ooh was it a threesome with Anne and Mary Boleyn?" She asked excitedly. That really made me blush as I thought about that.

Before I could respond, I noticed Angela. I guess some of the girls from the other teams were here too.

"Hey, I know you." Angela remarked. "We're playing tomorrow and we played in the exhibition match."

"That's right." I replied. I guess being friendly before the match wouldn't hurt. "I'm Bella."

"I'm Angela." She said as she shook my hand. "Good luck at the match tomorrow."

"You too because you are really going to need it." I reciprocated.

"We were the ones who clobbered you in the exhibition." Angela pointed out.

"Well that was obviously because they were intentionally playing bad to figure out your strengths." Jane defended. Wow that sounded better than anything I could come with. Jane was a great girlfriend.

"Okay then, may the best team win." Angela said as she walked out.

After she exited, I gave Jane a hug for coming to my defense. "Thanks for that." I told her, followed by a kiss. "You really are a good girlfriend."

On Wednesday, Alice and I took the court against Angela and Bree. We were much better prepared this time and I guess we kind of had seen all of their strengths by playing against them in the exhibition. We won the first set 6-4. We did end up losing the second set 8-6 but managed to come back and win the next two sets 6-3 and 6-1 respectively. Alice and I high-fived once again at our conquest. I think Alice wanted to hug me but I would not do that at this stage, especially since Jane was now my girlfriend.

The next match was on Thursday. I was a little shocked from the scouting report that the pair that was similar to Vicki and Irina. They were a pair of identical twins named Tanya and Kate. It also had to be the first time that I had seen two twins on the same court. Since we had prepared for this, we didn't have the trouble that some of the other pairs had. We won once again in straight sets. I guess it's true when they say that any practice is good practice. We were the first match of the day and decided to watch the second one. I was a little shocked to see Lauren on the one of the teams.

"You didn't tell me that she went to another school." I told Alice.

"I didn't think that I had to." Alice replied. Lauren and her partner Chelsea won the match which meant that they were going to be our opponents in the finals.

The match was more difficult than any of the others. I guess this was unsurprising since they were the two seed after all. We won a set, they won another. They were at set point in the third. Lauren served and the ball seemed to be flying directly at my face. I couldn't move racquet to guard it. Thankfully, Alice put hers out at the last second the ball went wide.

"She did that on purpose." Coach Platt complained to the linesman. "She aimed directly for my girl's face."

"No I didn't." Lauren argued.

"The serve doesn't count." The linesman agreed. "If I see any more of that, the pair will be disqualified.

It seemed that Lauren's stunt caused some hostility between her and Chelsea. The two of them seemed like they were no longer in sync. Alice and I were able to take advantage of this and come back and win the game and set before we won the next set 6-0.

This time Alice and I did hug but it was only because of the moment of glory. The team poured Gatorade on us and it was cold.

So Alice and Bella won the tournament while Bella got closer with Jane. We also meet Lauren who is played by Mia Wasikowska. If you weren't able to tell Lauren is a hipster. Also Tanya and Kate (who are not related to Irina in this story) are both played by Emma Stone as she appears in The Rocker and Chelsea is played by Cady Groves. Please don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

Being covered in cold, sticky Gatorade insured that I would need a shower if the sweat that I had accumulated during the match wasn't enough. I don't know why every time I needed a shower, Alice seemed to be there. I did not want to have shower sex with her. Okay. so I was curious about it, but I wasn't going to do it, especially while Jane is still my girlfriend. I don't want Alice to try to take me away from her. I like Jane. I want to be with her. It's just whenever I'm with Alice, my heart skips. Alice brings out all kinds of emotions in me: even though the major one is anger.

I showered in the stall as far away from Alice as possible. I guess I was proud that we had defeated Alice's bitchy hipster ex-girlfriend. I had a strange feeling that this wasn't the last that we had seen of her, despite the fact that she went to another school.

I avoided Alice for the rest of the night. I needed to prepare for the shopping trip tomorrow. I didn't exactly know what kind of preparation was needed for such a trip but this was going to be my first time going off-campus.

I also had no idea how to shop for prom dresses. Prom actually wasn't something that I had seen myself going to in Phoenix: mainly because I figured I wouldn't have a date. Here I didn't actually think about it. While I didn't know who I was going with, it seemed like it would be fun. If I ended up going with Jane, which was highly likely, I wouldn't be surprised by her dress, but I could live with that. That's some sort of tradition that I don't understand, or maybe it's not a tradition and I just think it is.

I got some dinner by myself for a change, which I was okay with, and then returned to my dorm. I had almost finished with the last of my homework when Rosalie walked into the room.

"OMG, Jessica and Jasper are going on a date." She remarked. Hmm I guess she figured that one out. "Can you believe this?"

"She kind of told me about this already." I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, probably feeling angry and betrayed. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"Because I promised Jessica that I wouldn't tell you." I replied. "Both of you are my friends and I didn't want to betray her. She said that she would tell you after the date. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Because she's my roommate and he's my brother." She explained. "What if I come in here one day and they're having sex on my bed? Do know how hard it would be to get those images out of my head? I'd probably have to go to a mental place if I saw ever saw that. I don't want to ever have to see my brother having sex."

"Okay that's a valid, but what if they didn't have sex in here?" I questioned. "Don't you want your brother to be happy?"

"Well yeah, but this is their first date." She pointed out.

"Exactly, it's their first date." I reminded her. "You don't want to make assumptions. Just let this play out and see where it goes."

"But what if they break up and make me choose a side?" She asked.

"Again you're thinking way too far into the future." I told her. "Just let it happen and deal with whatever happens as it happens. Don't think about what they're doing. Try thinking about Emmett."

"I'm going to call him." She stated.

"Don't have him come over, I'm still doing homework." I told her. "And don't talk about anything I don't want to hear, unless you leave the room."

She did leave at that point and I sighed before I got back to doing my homework. If I finish it now, I can have the rest of the weekend to do fun stuff.

An hour later, I was done with the latest math problem. That was the official end of my homework. I still had some night left to do some fun stuff.

That was when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Alice.

"Come to the beach with me tomorrow." She said.

"Sorry, I have plans." I replied as I attempted to close the door. She grabbed before I could.

"What kind of plans?" She asked.

"You know, I just have to get my dress for prom." I stated.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No, I'm going with Jessica, Rosalie, and Jane." I told her. "I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want you there, and I don't know if I want you and Jane in the same vicinity."

"Then we can go to the beach afterwards." Alice surmised.

"Why do you want me to go to the beach with you so badly?' I inquired/

"I want to see what you look like in a bikini." She responded. Okay that sounded kind of perverted. "I also want you to see how stunning I look in a bikini."

And that sounded conceited. Well Alice was conceited but I didn't know that she could be like that. Suddenly images of Alice in a bikini filled my head. No, go away inappropriate thoughts about Alice!

"That's really not that good of an answer." I pointed out.

"Well the way I see it, you and I are friends and friends go to the beach together. Ergo, you and I should go to the beach together." She remarked. I had no idea where I she was getting that logic from. I did have one more card that probably wouldn't work, but I guess I could try it anyway.

"I don't even have a bikini." I said. I hadn't packed any because I didn't think I would get to do much swimming here.

"You can borrow one then." Alice suggested. Yup, that's what I thought she'd say.

"I'm still not going to go." I stated adamantly.

"Okay fine then play a match against me." She proposed. "If I win, you have to go to the beach with me."

"What's in it for me if I win?" I asked.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do." She replied. "How about I do all of your homework for the next week."

Well, her doing my homework would make it easier for me to do other things but I don't know if I should trust her to do it.

"Or I'll give a $1000 dollars." She offered.

"Sold." I replied. What can I say? I like money.

"Okay then we'll play at 8:00." She responded.

So the next morning, I found myself on the tennis court across from Alice.

"I have first serve." Alice stated.

The match went the same way that our first one did. She won the first set, I won the second and we were playing for the third. I was ahead by a game and had a 40-30 lead. I just needed one point to be a thousand dollars richer.

"Match point." I announced before I served….into the net.

"Deuce." Alice remarked.

Alice wound winning the game. She seemed to go into another gear. I don't know where this adrenaline was coming from her. I could only watch as she took a lead.

"Match point." She announced as she prepared to serve.

She ended up serving the ball in the same place as the last time. The ball was flying toward the edge of the line and there was no way, I could hit it in bounds. I could hope that it went wide and as it landed…inside the lines.

"I win." She remarked as I looked at her in disbelief. "So now we're going to the beach after you get back from your shopping trip. You should probably get ready for that."

An hour later, I was with Jessica, Rosalie, and Jane at the bus stop as we waited to leave the school. Rosalie didn't seem to be looking at Jessica. I thought I told her to let it go. Did I have to mediate the two of them to make them talk about this? They've been friends all year and they're going to let this cause tension between them?

We got on the bus and I decided to sit next to Jessica which left Jane next to Rosalie.

"Is Rose mad at me?" Jessica asked.

"Well I talked to her but she seems really against the idea of you and Jasper dating." I responded.

"Well I really like Jasper and we had a really great time on our date." Jessica replied. "I want her to be happy for me."

"Did you two do anything on the date?" I asked.

"We didn't even kiss." Jessica explained. "He said that he wanted to move slow and I was a little relieved about not having a guy want to stick his tongue down my throat."

"Then what exactly is Rose so upset about?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Did you tell her that you didn't kiss him?" I asked.

"Well no but I…" Jessica remarked before I cut her off.

"But nothing…" I interrupted. "You need to go over and tell her that."

"I prefer to stay seated while I'm in a moving vehicle." Jessica remarked. I sighed at this.

"Fine, then you need to tell her as soon as we get to the dress store." I replied. She nodded at that.

The store was in downtown Jacksonville. There were plenty of designer dresses there. I kind of wish that I had beaten Alice, because I could have used that money to pay for my dress. I had the money but, I don't know where this train of thought is going. I'll just pay for it.

I looked for the dresses and walked over to Jane. I still wasn't exactly good at picking out dresses.

"I have no idea what to get." I complained. I told Jane as I noticed Rose and Jessica talking to each other. I hoped that they were discussing the date that Jessica had gone on and the fact that Jasper hadn't kissed her. I mean I've kissed Alice more times than Jessica had kissed Jasper.

"How about this dress?" Jane asked as she held up a blue dress. It had an assortment of lines on it that created a rather interesting pattern. It looked nice. It wasn't floor length but I don't think it was that much of a problem. It was a really nice dress and I wanted to wear it. I went to the dressing room to go and try it on.

I came out wearing it with a smile on my face.

"Wow you look amazing." Jessica commented.

"And hot." Rosalie added. I didn't see Jane. I couldn't help but wonder where she had gone. A few seconds later, she stepped out wearing a red dress. It had sleeves and also had a bigger neckline. It didn't go to the floor either but also longer than mine. I think floor-length dresses were beginning to go out of style to be honest, at least at proms. I really liked the dress that she picked and that was all that mattered.

"You two stand close together." Rosalie instructed. "I want to get a picture of this."

"Can we do that?" Jane asked. "Don't we have to pay for the dresses first?"

"Why would we have to do that?" Rose asked as she took her phone out.

"Uh Rose…" I said as I pointed her to a sign that said 'no taking pictures of unpaid dresses'.

"Well that's messed up." Rosalie commented as she put her phone away and grabbed a dress to try on. It was black was white dots on it. She looked pretty good in it if you ask me.

"So are the two of you okay now?" I asked Jessica and Rosalie.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I was so cold toward you." Rosalie apologized to Jessica. "I'm just really defensive about my brother dating."

"Well I want to go to prom with him." Jessica remarked. "And if he asks me, I'm going to say yes."

"I understand that now and I'm okay with you going with him as long as there isn't much PDA between the two of you." Rosalie responded.

"You know not everyone likes to see you and Emmett making out either." Jessica pointed out, which caused Rosalie to blush.

"We should pay for these and get back." Jane recommended. Yes I would unfortunately have to prepare to go to the beach with Alice. I wasn't really looking forward to that. If I hadn't promised her that I would go, I probably would blow it off.

"I guess I'll have to wait to take pictures until prom night but I will get them." Rosalie promised. We all changed back into our regular clothes and took our dresses to the register. Jessica didn't try hers on but she said that she had a pretty good idea that she would like great in it.

"So do you want to hang out after we get back?" Jane asked.

"I can't." I replied as she frowned. "I promised Alice that I would go to the beach with her."

"Why did you do that?" Jane questioned.

"Well she really wanted me to go with her and I didn't want to, so we played a tennis match over it and she won and now I have to go with her." I explained, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad and understand that I did not want to go there with Alice.

"So you're not going to enjoy it?" Jane inquired.

"Definitely not." I answered.

Once we got back to the school, I put my dress away before I knocked on Alice's door.

"Did you buy your dress?" She asked. I nodded. "Good put these on."

She handed me a yellow bikini and a pair of capris. I stepped into the bathroom and changed into the garments.

"So how exactly are we getting to the beach?" I asked.

"My older sister is going to pick us up." She remarked.

"I didn't know that you had an older sister." I told her. "When is she going to be here?"

"Now." Alice replied. "We have to hurry out to the parking lot."

Running in sandals really wasn't that fun. I actually hated it. I also hated wearing sandals. Once we were at the car, we saw a woman in her early 20s. I actually think that I may have seen her before somewhere.

"Bella, this is my sister, Cynthia. You may know her from being on the US National Soccer Team." Alice introduced.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I prefer that you call it football since everyone else in the world does?" Cynthia replied.

"Well people here call it soccer." Alice pointed out. "When you say football they think of the Jaguars."

"Silly Alice, you know that people don't go to Jaguars games." Cynthia said. Okay that was harsh. Although, at the same time, it was also true.

I just sat in the back and stayed quiet while the two of them bickered until we got to the beach. Once we were there, Alice stripped off her clothes to reveal a red bikini with blue polka dots. Okay now she looked really sexy in that. I didn't want to stare but couldn't help myself.

"How cute." Cynthia remarked. "You know if you were a little taller, you might actually look hot."

Alice looked crestfallen from that. I immediately did not like Cynthia.

"Now why don't you go and play in the water while I do my sunbathing." Cynthia told us.

Alice began to walk away and I couldn't help but imagine how much it must have sucked to grow up with that bitch for a sister.

"Your sister's wrong." I whispered to Alice. That got her to look at me. "I think you do like hot. You look very hot."

"Thanks." Alice replied quietly.

So I know that Cynthia was supposed to be younger than Alice in the books, but I made her older here. I have her being played by Cobie Smulders (who had Lucy Hale as her younger sister on How I Met Your Mother) Alice also finally defeated Bella and Bella got her prom dress but the girl that she's going with is yet to be determined. Please don't forget to review


	9. Chapter 9

So yeah, I did feel really sorry for Alice. Her sister sounded like one of my worst nightmares.

"Has she always been like this?" I asked.

"Yeah ever since I was a kid." Alice remarked. I don't know how Alice was able to keep making me feel sorry for her. Between having a bitchy older sister and a bitchy ex-girlfriend, she probably developed her own bitchiness as a defense mechanism to save herself from tears. Then again, I am not a psychologist, nor have I even taken the class, so I could be both way off and also completely wrong.

"I would really love to hit the water now." Alice remarked. She then noticed my capris. "You might want to take those off first."

I rolled my eyes and peeled the garment off, which covered a yellow bikini bottom.

"You know my sister would probably say something about your ass being flat or something." She said. I grabbed my backside nervously. It didn't feel flat. "But I think you look amazing."

"That's really nice of you." I remarked.

"I can be a nice person when I want to." She explained. "But a lot of people don't respond to be being nice."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Alice answered. "Ignorance could be a big possibility. Now you should get that nice ass of yours in the water and I will join you."

I once again rolled my eyes before I walked into the water. Once we got there, Alice was quick to splash my face. Really? Did she really just do that?"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Quit being such a stick in the mud." Alice countered. "We came here to have fun so let's have some fun. Is there something else that you would rather do? Do you want to make a sand castle, play volleyball, have sex on the beach?"

"What was that last one?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I was just checking to make sure that you were paying attention." She remarked. "That is unless you're interested of course."

"No I have a girlfriend." I reminded her.

"Have you had sex with her yet?" Alice asked.

"That's none of your business." I almost shouted.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Alice remarked. "You seem way too tense for someone who has gotten laid recently. I bet it's probably been a while."

"So you're trying to tell me that you have had sex recently?" I asked.

"Well no I haven't had sex since you came here." She replied. Okay that was interesting. "I'm kind of saving myself."

"For what?" I asked.

"For you." She responded.

"Alice, it's not going to happen." I stated. I wasn't exactly sure of the truth of that statement considering that I had actually dreamed of doing it with her but I didn't want to let her know that. "Maybe you should just to try to focus your attention on someone else because it is not going to work between us."

"You don't know that." Alice responded. "You shouldn't give up on something before you start. You shouldn't give up at all. I had to play ten tournaments before I won one."

"Alice, you can't really compare tennis to a relationship." I replied.

"Sure you can." Alice argued. "Why would they use the term love? Tennis fits perfectly into the game of love."

"Love isn't a game." I stated. "It's tougher than diamonds, rich like cream, stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream. It's strong and it's sudden. It can be cruel sometimes, but it just might save your life."

"Wow that would be very poetic if you didn't steal it from Huey Lewis." Alice commented.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Because _The Power of Love _is my favorite song ever." Alice explained.

"Mine too." I stated.

"Now that sounds like serendipity." Alice commented.

"Alice what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to leave Jane to be with you?" I asked. "I am not that kind of person. I don't want to break her heart like that."

"Who said anything about breaking any hearts? I just want you to be with me." Alice replied.

"You don't know Jane." I responded. "Me breaking up with her will break her heart."

"Well maybe I can talk to her.' Alice suggested. I sighed.

"That would make it even worse." I replied. "That is why it's not going to happen, Alice."

"Hey you two quit making out." Cynthia shouted. "It's time to go."

"We were not making out!" Alice yelled as the two of us left the water. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted us to be, though.

I grabbed my capris and she grabbed her clothes as well as our towels and we headed out to Cynthia's car.

I knew what I had to do after I got back. I went to change and dry off in my room before I headed to Jane's room. I know she said that she wanted to wait but I really wanted to know. I knocked on her door.

"You're back." Jane stated.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "Can I come in?" I asked.

She let me in and I took a seat on a bed. It wasn't her bed but one of the other two that were in the room. I think she was waiting for me to say what I had to say.

"I know we haven't been together long." I told her. "And I know that you said that you wanted to wait but I am so confused right now."

"Why are you confused?" Jane asked.

"Because I went to the beach with Alice and I actually did have a good time." I explained. "It's not something that I wanted but I just don't know so if we could just do this, I think it would clear a lot of things up."

"What exactly are you suggesting that the two of us do?" She asked me.

"I want us to have sex." I stated.

"Wow." was all that she said.

"I don't want to pressure you or anything but it would make lot more sense if we did." I remarked.

"Are you sure that that's what you want?" She asked me.

"I think it is." I responded as some tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to be crying right now.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good enough reason for us to have sex." Jane said before she gave me a hug. "How about you just say here tonight and we can talk."

"Okay." I agreed, still crying. Jane gave me a tissue to fix that. "I don't want to be torn."

"I'll help you figure yourself out." She promised, still holding me. "So why don't you tell me what happened with Alice."

"Well her sister took us to the beach." I started. "She's a much bigger bitch than Alice. She pretty much told Alice that she was unattractive. I felt really sorry for her and wanted to make sure that she had a good time and then said a few things about _The Power of Love_ and about how I am in love with her."

"What's the power of love?" Jane questioned.

"It's an old song from Huey Lewis." I explained. "It's from the first _Back to the Future _movie. It's my favorite song and it also happens to be Alice's favorite song. She said it was serendipity. I don't know what it means."

"It's good luck in making unexpected and fortunate discoveries." Jane defined.

"Yes I know what the word means but I don't know if it was a good thing that we have the same favorite song." I answered. "I don't know what it is when I'm with Alice. I feel so many things. I don't even know what all of them are: she makes me angry, she makes me happy, she even makes me lustful. I don't know what I should do. I shouldn't be talking to you about these things. I don't think it's very appropriate to discuss my possible feelings for someone else in front of you."

"I don't mind." Jane replied. "What I want more than anything is for you to be happy. If you're not happy with me than maybe we shouldn't be together. Don't let me hold you back if you feel that you need to be with Alice."

"But I do feel happy when I'm with you." I argued. "I like spending time with you. You're someone that I can talk about anything with."

"But you don't love me." She stated.

"I…I…" I stammered. I didn't know what to say to that.

"It's okay." Jane replied. "If this is how it's going to be, I'm fine it. You need to figure out your feelings for Alice. If you find that you don't feel what you think that you're feeling, you can come back to me. You don't have to keep me hanging on if you don't love me."

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"Just stay here. I'll go get you some food." Jane instructed I nodded and stayed on the bed

Jane's behavior was confusing me even more. I didn't understand how she could be so cool with me having feelings for Alice, even to the point where she would let me go to figure things out. I thought she would be heartbroken. This didn't seem like heartbroken at all. I laid back on the bed and waited for her to return with the food, also wondering what type of food it was.

She brought tacos with her. Tacos was what we had on our first date. I slowly chewed them not sure if I was supposed to say anything. After I finished ingesting the food I spoke.

"Thank you." I told her.

"Like I said, if you want to stay here tonight, you can." Jane offered. I don't know what was happening.

"I want to stay." I stated softly.

"Okay well in the morning, you need to go see Alice." She told me. I could only nod. "I'll give you something to sleep in tonight and something to wear tomorrow."

I stayed the night and we ended up watching TV together. It didn't really help to clear my head at all. By the time I went to sleep, I was still as torn as I was when I got there. When I was asleep, I had another sexy dream about Alice. I won't go into the details of this one but it was sexy. I kind of wanted to know what it would be like to really have sex with Alice. I guess I did have feelings with her. Maybe that would be a good way to figure out what it meant.

I went to go get breakfast. I supposed that I had to eat before I went to see Alice.

After I was done eating, I went back to my dorm. I didn't go back to my own room but to the one next door instead.

"Yes?" Alice answered. I immediately seized her lips with my own. Yes, I know that that sounds really dirty. What needs to be known is that there was kissing of the open-mouthed variety.

"Not that I don't like it but why did you greet me with a kiss?" Alice asked. She seemed clearly surprised.

"Jane broke up with me, I think." I replied. "She said that I need to sort out my feelings for you."

"So you do have feelings for me?" Alice asked.

"Yes I think I do." I stated. "I would really appreciate if you took your clothes off because I want to do this."

"If you want them off, you're going to have to take them off yourself." She teased. I groaned. I really wasn't in the mood for that. She walked over to her bed and I followed her as she took a seat and arched her back slightly.

I ran my hands along the edges of her top and slowly lifted it up. She raised her arms and I pulled it over her head and off of her hands. I then looked at her in bra and skirt. I unzipped the skirt and descended it down her legs, leaving her in her underwear. At that point, Alice reached around my back and unzipped the dress that I was wearing. She helped me out of it so I was in the same state of undress as her. I reached around her bra and unclasped her bra and then unhooked and removed it before I slipped off her panties. She did the same to me.

I know this was real because she had the tattoo of her breast that wasn't in my dream. I reached out to touch it and gave her breast a squeeze which got me a moan from her. Deciding not to be fair, I gave the other breast a squeeze as well and that pretty much got me the same response. She seemed to be quite loud in the process of intercourse. I hope that wouldn't end up being a problem and she can't be heard through the walls.

"Oh Bella." She moaned as I ran my hands down her body. You know in my dreams, she was always the one touching me. I know that I was definitely enamored by her majestic beauty. I reached down for her vagina and began to rub it. It was already very wet enough and seemed to be getting wetter each second. I circled the edges for a few seconds before I entered. I began to thrust my fingers and then heard her wince in pain. I pulled my fingers out and noticed blood on them. That could only mean one thing.

"You're a virgin." I stated.

"No I was a virgin." Alice corrected. "Why did you stop?"

I put my fingers back inside and resumed until she finally orgasmed. It was as if I could feel her body shake as it happened. She appeared to be in total bliss.

After about a minute, Alice got up on her knees and I felt her starting to lick my pussy. Oh god this was amazing. I had had a guy do it but it felt so much better when Alice did it. Even though I couldn't because I was standing, I wanted to fall back onto the bed. I just stood still as she ate me out. This was not easy to do because it would have been so easy to fidget in this situation. Although, when my orgasm did come, my legs pretty much gave out and I collapsed to the floor in bliss.

About an hour later, Alice and I were laying underneath her bed sheet, without any clothing on underneath, cuddling. That was really amazing. I felt really good. Though, there was the issue that I was not sure how I was going to be her girlfriend.

"Not bad for a virgin, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Bella, I have something to say to you, you don't have to say it back but I think I love you." Alice remarked.

Well were you ready for that? Jane took it a little better than expected but even she could notice things between Alice and Bella. This is not the end of the story. There will be more including a big tournament. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow." I remarked. I didn't know about my own feelings for Alice, but to hear that from her really surprised me. I had no idea that she felt that way. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry." Alice replied. "I don't want to screw things up…well any more than I already have."

"Can you just hold me for a little bit?" I requested.

"I don't know, Vicki and Irina could be here any minute." She pointed out. She then noticed time on the clock. Wait a minute. "Oh fuck. We have to get ready for practice. Let's go on a date tonight and we can talk about things later."

I grabbed my clothes off the floor. It wasn't until I had already put underwear on that I realized that I wasn't wearing my own clothing.

"Okay, I'll wear yours then." Alice replied.

"Alice, I can't play tennis wearing a thong." I protested.

"Why not? I've done it before." Alice responded. That really wasn't something that I needed to know, even though it was kind of hot. "But if you don't want to, you could change in your room and bring it back to me. We have to hurry or we're going to be late though."

I put the rest of my clothes on, double-checking to make sure that they were, and quickly headed to my room to put some regular panties on. I was thankful that I didn't have to take my skirt off to do that. I also grabbed my tennis bag as well because I need that. I found Alice waiting for me when I finished.

"Let's go to practice, Isabella." She remarked, holding out her hand. I decided to take it and walk with her. We then realized that we need to run and we ran faster when our hands weren't adjoined. In the end, we didn't get there in time.

"You two are late." Coach Platt told us. This had to be the first time that I was late to practice because I was having sex. I noticed Jane was smiling at me. "Now then that we're finally all here, I have an important announcement. As you know, the State Singles Tournament in Miami is coming up. Because we won the doubles tournament, we get four spots this year. Bella and Alice automatically qualify but I'm leaving the other two spots up to the rest of you. To decide, we will be having a mini-tournament. Since Jane is the highest-ranked girl among you, she will be the top seed."

I don't understand the logic behind us needing to be there for her to say that because it didn't actually concern us. Jane wasn't playing at the moment, so she came over to talk to me.

"So does the fact that you came here with Alice mean something happened?" She asked.

"That would depend on what your definition of the word something and happened is." I replied. I realized that as soon as those words left my mouth that I sounded like I was avoiding the question.

"So something did happen." She deduced.

"Well it's not like I had sex with her or anything." I replied nervously. Stupid, stupid Bella.

"That wasn't quite what I meant when you need to figure out your feelings." Jane remarked.

"It definitely helped me figure out her feelings." I said. "We have a date tonight."

"That's good at least." Jane commented. She noticed that Coach Platt was motioning to her, "Well I have a match to play. I hope we get to play in the tournament together. Wish me good luck."

I do wonder why she said good luck. I guess wishing someone luck could result in them getting bad luck because you don't specify though.

Alice and I basically had nothing to do but sit and watch. While we were doing this, she started to play with my hair a little. It was sweet in a way and I liked it. This was a far cry from the girl that had bitched me out the first week that I was here. I don't know how I had made Alice fall in love with me. How does one make anyone fall in love with them?

The end of the tournament involved Jane getting one of the two spots as expected. The other spot went to a girl named Katie. I didn't really know much about her. She had brown hair like me and bangs as well as brown eyes. She was wearing a purple dress that was also quite fashionable. At that point, Coach Platt called me and Alice to stand over by Katie and Jane.

"Okay we have our four players who will be heading to Miami next week." She said. This was going to be an interesting tournament "Everyone, give our representatives a round of applause."

There was clapping that I was also participating in.

"Do you guys want to get lunch together and celebrate?" Katie suggested. Okay being in the same place as Alice and Jane didn't seem like a very good idea, despite Jane apparently having no hard feelings.

"Okay, sure." Alice replied.

"Sounds good." Jane agreed. Well now I basically had no choice in the matter. I think Alice was my girlfriend and I wanted her to think that I was okay with these things. I was going to be incredibly uncomfortable. I followed them to the restaurant.

Once we all had ordered, Katie was the first to speak.

"So, we're all on the same team, but I don't really feel like I know any of you." She remarked. "I feel like the odd one out here."

Little did she know that she may be the only one who's keeping the peace. I know that there has to be a lot ice here.

"Well there's a lot going on between Alice and me." I stated. "The two of us have been partners, both in school and tennis and our rooms are right next to each other."

"And the whole making out thing." Katie added.

"What?" I asked in shock. How did she know about that? Alice seemed to share my concerns.

"You know at the sleepover." Katie replied. Oh right, that.

"Yeah we did do that." Alice responded.

"The point is we're going to Miami together and I'll be sharing a room with at least one of you and I don't want these things to be weird between us." Katie said.

"Well I don't mean to offend you but you're not exactly the person that we expected to be competing with us." Alice replied.

"Well I probably did get lucky." Katie agreed. "I mean the three of you are all really great and have the credentials to prove it. I don't have anything. I'm probably going to get a really low seed."

"Well I hope you do well as long as you're not playing one of us." I replied.

"I guess I'll extend the same invitation to you." Katie replied, chuckling a bit. "We should do some sort of team bonding before the tournament. I'm not suggesting that we all get tattoos or anything but we should do something fun before we have to compete."

"Bella and I already have tattoos." Alice remarked.

"Really, I haven't seen any." Katie commented. That made me blush a little, not really at the placement of mine, but at the placement of Alice's.

"I can show you mine but Alice can't show you hers." I remarked as I lifted my shirt to tattoo on my belly. "It's the date I won my first tournament."

"But that's five years ago." Katie pointed out. "Your parents let you get a tattoo when you were twelve?"

"I didn't get it after I won." I clarified. "I got it when I was 15."

"I see." Katie remarked. "So Alice, if you can't show us your tattoo, you should describe it."

"It's a heart with a tennis racquet through it." Alice replied. "It's also above my heart."

"Yeah you can't show it to us." Katie agreed. "At least not in here, that is."

"So Katie, are you going to prom?" Jane asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Katie giggled. That seemed to cause Jane to blush.

"No…I…" Jane stammered, apparently flustered.

"I plan on going, but I don't have a date." Katie replied. "What about the rest of you girls? It sounds like it would be fun."

"Bella hasn't asked me yet." Alice complained.

"I thought you were going to ask me." I responded…and we just revealed to Katie that we were dating.

"It's about time that you two gave into that sexual tension and started dating." Katie remarked. I guess she wasn't surprised by it.

After lunch, I returned to my room. It was then that I was confronted by Rosalie.

"Did you sleep in Alice's room last night?" She asked me.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Then how come I heard the two of you moaning loudly in what sounded like sex this morning?" Rosalie asked. "You can't just cheat on Jane like that."

"I didn't cheat on Jane." I answered. "She broke up with me because I had feelings for Alice."

"And you used those feelings for humping?" She asked. Okay that sounded very strange and definitely made me blush.

"I'm going to Miami next week." I stated, trying to change the subject.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's for this big tennis tournament." I replied.

"Well that's good…hey wait. That's not going to work." She responded. "We're not done talking about you and Alice. So was this your first time with her?"

"It wasn't my first time but it was hers." I replied.

"Wow that's rich." Rosalie commented. "I never would have taken Alice Brandon for a virgin."

"Yeah who would have thought that you and her had something in common until this morning?" I remarked.

"Who told you?" She asked in surprise.

"Jessica." I responded.

"That's the last time that I tell her anything personal." Rosalie seethed. "So do I hear wedding bells?"

"You do realize that gay marriage isn't legal in the state of Florida and that we're both under 18, don't you?" I pointed out. "Plus it's too early for us to get married. I have a date with her, tonight."

"Ooh what are you going to wear?" She asked in excitement.

"Need I remind you that the last time I let you dress me for a date, I got stood up." I pointed out.

"That wouldn't my fault." She argued. "You have to let me pick out a dress for you."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I asked to which she shook her head in response. "Okay but I am not doubling with you and Emmett. And I am not wearing anything pink. I'm not blonde enough for that."

"I could dye your hair if you're interested." Rosalie stated. I glared at her.

When all was said and done, I was dressed in a blue dress with black highlights. Rosalie did seem to have a knack for dressing people.

Sunday nights could be unpredictable. We could technically leave campus as long as we were back before curfew. Because of this, I had no idea where Alice was taking me.

The place that we ended up going was a nearby hotel. I don't know what we were doing there. It was against the rules to stay off campus.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, this isn't completely pleasure related." Alice remarked. "I'm meeting with my sponsors and I also wanted to introduce them to you."

We walked into the hotel and the restaurant of it. We were then taken to a table with a black man and a man with long blonde hair. Both were wearing suits.

"Laurent, James, it's good to see you two again." Alice greeted them. "This is Bella Swan. You may remember her as my partner in the Doubles tournament and she is also my girlfriend."

"Ah, we've been looking forward to meeting you." Laurent stated.

"You were quite impressive." James added.

"Let's get down to business boys." Alice replied. "I am officially qualified for the state tournament in Miami next week. Bella is as well."

"You know we could probably set you with us a sponsorship deal as the second face of our company." James offered.

"So Alice is the only person you sponsor?" I asked in surprise.

"It's still a local company at this point but we've seen some international exposure when Alice played in Savannah at Regionals last year."

"So you're basically banking on the two of us making it big to sell your product?" I asked.

"Pretty much." James remarked.

"And you're willing to pay me to play tennis and use your products?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Laurent answered.

"Do you have a contract for me?" I asked.

"Not at the moment but we can fax one to your school." Laurent replied. "You would to sign it pretty quickly so we can send you the equipment."

After that, we ate. After eating, Alice took me to the restroom so we could touch up our makeup/make out. I preferred the second one.

The next day, Coach Platt gave me a contract to sign. She told me that she had already read it and it was okay for me to sign. Before we left, I was mailed a new racquet and wristbands, plus a check for $1000.

On Thursday night, Katie, Alice, Jane and I headed with Coach Platt to Miami in what appeared to be a tour bus. Where such a bus came from, I don't know.

In the morning, I decided to listen to the pre-tournament commentary on the radio. There were two guys talking about it.

"Good morning Miami and we are live from the Florida State High School Girls' Singles tournament. I'm Marcus and with my partner Kyle." The first announcer said.

"We have quite the field this year." Kyle added. "As always, Briarfield in Jacksonville is the most represented school. There are two familiar faces in Florida's top ranked player and national top 10 Alice Brandon and sixth-ranked Jane Valentine. There are some new faces. There's the transfer from Arizona, Bella Swan who is definitely one to watch. And lastly is Katie Marshal. She's one of the lower seeds but girls from Briarfield are always ones to watch."

Some of the seeding included: Alice was a #1 obviously. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't the second #1. That went to Lauren Mallory. I was upset that she was here because I hated that bitch. I was #2 in her bracket. Jane was #3 in Alice's bracket. Finally Katie was #14 in my bracket.

For my first match, I was up against a girl named Gianna, an exchange student from Italy. It was not a tough match at all. I was happy to happy to learn that Jane, Alice, and surprisingly Katie had won their first round matches as well. Katie had upset Angela who was heavily-favored to win.

As the four of us returned to our hotel for the night, I was hit with a surprise in the lobby. I was kissing Alice as it happened.

"Hi Bella." A woman said.

"Mom?" I asked in shock.

So a major thing this chapter was meant for was to introduce Katie. She is played by Shelley Hennig from the Secret Circle here. I know that the books said she was supposed to have red hair but I decided against because I wanted Shelley for the role. Also James and Laurent are played Ryan Hansen and Isaiah Mustafa. Also Bella may feel the same about Alice and she now has to talk to Renee about it. Please don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom?" I asked in shock. "I…I can explain."

"Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Um…yeah." I replied, blushing. "Mom, this is Alice Brandon."

"Pleased to meet you." Alice replied.

"Mom, aren't you surprised that I have a girlfriend?" I asked in confusion.

"No I've suspected ever since you were a kid and you had your Barbies kiss each other." Mom explained. What? when did I do that? I don't even remember that. "The fact is that I don't love your any less…or more because you are a lesbian. Though, I hope that you're not planning anything in your room tonight."

"Mom…what are you doing here?" I questioned, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well I heard that you had a day off tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come to Marlins Park with me to see Phil play tomorrow." She said. I hadn't even realized that he had been called up.

"I didn't know that he was promoted." I replied.

"Hanley Ramirez tore his shoulder and they needed a replacement at 3rd." Mom explained. "He's going to be starting tomorrow. You know Alice can come with if you want. I have up to four tickets."

I looked over to Alice and she smiled, probably knowing that she would be meeting my stepfather as well. "I would love to." She remarked.

Well this was going to be interesting.

"So you're not staying at the hotel, are you?" I asked, hoping that she say no.

"No, Phil and I are staying at different hotel until we find out how long his stay with the team is going to be." Mom explained. I almost breathed an audible sigh of relief, but managed to stop myself from doing so. "So are you girls hungry or have you already eaten?"

"We were supposed to be doing a dinner together." I replied as I looked around for Katie and Jane. "Where did they go?"

"I think they went to the bathroom." Alice replied. I then noticed Katie and Jane coming out of the bathroom together. I couldn't help but notice Katie's hair looked a little messy. What were they doing in there?

"Mom, this is Katie and Jane." I introduced. "We all go to school together."

"Well then I will leave you girls to your plans." She stated as she started to move toward the exit of the lobby.

"Maybe we can eat tomorrow night after the game?" I suggested. "That way Phil can be there."

Mom nodded and left. From there, the girls and I went to the restaurant. Once we were seated, I decided to speak up.

"So Katie, why is your hair all messy?" I asked.

"I was…uh brushing it and I seem to have made it worse." Katie stammered.

"I don't believe that." Alice commented. "I think the two of you were making out."

"Not every girl that plays tennis is gay." Katie replied. Yes, I knew that was true, but I also think Alice was right.

"Yeah, but you are." Alice pointed out.

"Okay fine we were." Jane relented. "Can we just get something to eat?"

"I guess it really isn't a big deal." I remarked. "But you really need to fix your hair because you look like you just had sex and this restaurant is kind of upscale."

"I'll be right back." Katie replied.

"How can we afford to eat here anyway?" Jane asked. "Wouldn't this kill our allotted money for the whole trip?"

"I am paying for it with the money I got from my sponsorship deal." I explained to them.

"Why didn't you tell your mom about your sponsorship?" Alice asked.

"Because I was too busy telling her about you." I answered.

"Okay…" Jane commented, before Katie came back with brushed hair.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"Just that Bella is paying for the meal." Jane replied.

"In that case, I'm going to buy the most expensive thing on the menu." Katie joked.

"Do that and you'll probably be working in the kitchen." I responded with a playing smile.

"I know that you wouldn't leave me to do that." Katie challenged. She was probably right. She then looked over the menu. "Okay I'll pass on the caviar."

The next day, Alice and I went to the game with my mom. Phil wasn't doing so hot but he came up in the bottom of the 9th with a runner on 1st with the team down by one. He took a ball and a strike before he swung at the 3rd and deposited it into the bleachers for a walk off homer. Well dinner was going to be interesting. I wonder if there was anywhere that we could go without all of Miami stopping to congratulate him. I guess it was a good thing because this was his first major league game.

That night, we all went to dinner, including Alice.

"That was just a hit, Mr. Dwyer." Alice told Phil.

"Please call me, Phil." The ballplayer said.. "So, are you Bella's friend."

This was going to be a little embarrassing. "Girlfriend." Alice corrected. "Bella and I are dating."

"Oh, I see." Phil replied. "So, I heard you two are in a tennis tournament. How is that going?"

"The two of us had an off day today." I explained. "We start playing again tomorrow. We're in separate brackets in the tournament."

"Doesn't that mean that you could potentially play each other in the finals?" Phil asked.

The two of us nodded.

"Well you need to make sure that you don't let the game come between you." Mom replied. "I imagine that you two mean too much to let that tear you apart."

"Actually much of our relationship has been based around tennis so it would only be fitting for us to play each other in the finals." Alice responded. I guess that was true. We never would have even met if we weren't on the same team. We wouldn't have become friends if we weren't forced to be for the doubles tournament and we wouldn't have gone on our first date if Alice hadn't beaten me. "Plus we know that it is just a game and I love Bella, and would gladly take a loss as long as we both play at our best."

"So how does it feel to have a game-winning homer?" I asked.

"It was kind of cold from the shaving cream in the face." He explained. That was a strange tradition that was given to a player when they hit a walk-off or have a generally good game. It usually happens when they're doing an interview

Back at the tournament, I managed to win my second round matchup. Alice did as well. Actually, Jane and Katie both won their matchups. I knew that meant that I would be playing Katie in the next round. Katie seemed to know that too. It would be a little uncomfortable, playing one of my teammates but there can only be one winner. I just hoped that I wouldn't fall victim to the magical sort of run that she was on. I mean I knew that I was better than she was.

I was in the hotel bar that night. I wasn't drinking anything, so it was okay that I was there. Alice was freshening up and then we were going to have an actual date, which we hadn't gotten to have since we got here. There would be no one else at our table, just the two of us.

"Well it looks like we have someone who is cool enough to date Alice." A voice said. I recognized that voice from anywhere. Why did I have to stay in the same hotel as her? I should get a restraining order against her.

"Hey Lauren, hit any balls at girls' heads lately?" I quipped to the hipster.

"You can't prove that I did that." She responded.

"Everyone, even your partner knows that you did that." I challenged.

"Well I am looking forward to playing in the next round." She stated. "That is if you don't lose to some scrub from your own school."

"Is that some hipster slang that I'm not familiar with?" I asked. "Plus Katie is my friend. You can't talk about her like that."

"I can talk about whoever I want however I want." Lauren replied. "I don't have to listen to you."

"You don't listen to anyone, do you?" I asked. "You think you're so cool because you question authority and do exactly the opposite what everyone tells you, don't you?"

"What's your point?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by what I had just said.

"My point is why do you even play this sport?" I asked. "Isn't it _too mainstream_ for you?"

"Soccer is mainstream, golf is mainstream." Lauren replied. "Tennis is cool."

"Why not something like field hockey?" I asked. "No one plays that."

"My school doesn't have a field hockey team." She told me. "Anyway, I have better things to do than waste my time talking to you."

I was going to point out the irony but since I didn't want to talk to her anymore, I let her walk away.

Almost immediately after Lauren left, Alice walked into the bar. "Our table is ready/" She said. She then noticed my expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a run-in with your ex-girlfriend." I replied. "What did you ever see in her?"

"I thought she was kind of cool." Alice remarked as we began to walk toward our table. "And I guess I was used to people treating my bad because my sister did it."

I wanted to give her a hug but I couldn't because we were in the middle of a restaurant and we would get dirty looks for doing it. I didn't like getting dirty looks from anyone.

"So Bella…" Alice started. I have a huge favor to ask you.

"What would that be?" I asked nervously.

"I was hoping that you could get my name tattooed on your body before the finals." She requested. There was just one problem with that.

"Alice, if I get a tattoo, I'm going to be sore and probably wouldn't be able to play at my best." I pointed out. "Maybe I can get it after the tournament. I'm not going to get one unless you do as well, though."

"I already planned on doing it." She answered. "I'm going for Isabella and I even had the font picked out."

"So if I defeat Katie, I'll be playing Lauren in the semis." I stated.

"You know Lauren would have to win as well for that to happen." Alice pointed out.

"I really want to beat her." I explained. "She's a grade A bitch and doesn't deserve what she has and she doesn't deserve to be a #1 seed. I don't think even wants this."

"Maybe you should dial back on the hatred a little." Alice suggested.

While I didn't get a tattoo, Alice did get to decide the area I was going to get it. I guess I wasn't surprised that she chose my breast. Anyway, our second time was even better than the first. I think it may have been because I was more into it. I made sure to set the alarm so we wouldn't be late. I did not want to get disqualified because I overslept.

Katie and I both met in the locker room. We shook hands before we headed out to the court.

I had first serve. I was a little anxious because it went wide. I didn't do very well in the first two games but did manage to come back and win the set. I also managed to win the second set and took a five games to three lead in the third.

"Well it looks like it's about to strike midnight on this Cinderella story." Marcus commented. "Bella Swan is about to serve for match point. Still I think we can expect great things from both in the future from both these girls."

That was a nice thing to say. He didn't really seem to be showing any favoritism. I served and after a few volleys, I got my match point. Katie stood in front of the net and held her hand out and I shook it.

"Congratulations." She added.

In addition to my victory, Alice won her match, as did Jane. That meant the two of them would be matching up. It would have been a lot more climactic if Jane hadn't let me go. Of course I wasn't a trophy or anything.

I sat in the audience as I watched Lauren win her match. I even cheered a little because I was excited about defeating her. If I didn't know that it would get me disqualified, I would serve at her head.

Alice and Jane were competing in the first semifinal. I wonder how Coach Platt felt about the fact that the other two of her girls were playing. Of course, she probably was happy that three of out the last four were from our school. It would definitely look good on her coaching résumé if she wanted to ascend in the ranks.

Jane seemed to be a better match for Alice than anticipated. It wasn't a trouncing but Alice did win in 4 sets.

That left me and Lauren. I could definitely see a fierce look in her eyes. Maybe she did want this but I wasn't going to let her have it.

She refused to shake my hand before the match. What did she think that I holding a knife or something?

She got first serve and she did seem kind of angry. I thought she wanted to beat me. She put a lot of force into her serve.

"As you may know there is bad blood between this two." Kyle commented. "When they matched up in the doubles tournament, a ball served by Lauren nearly hit Bella in the head."

It took me five sets but I did manage to come out on top. Lauren still refused to shake my head after the match. She didn't have to be such a sore loser.

"The semifinals have now come to a close." Marcus replied. "That leaves just two teammates from Briarfield Academy. But obviously there can only be one winner. Which one will be the champion?"

So as you may have guessed, Alice and Bella are playing in the finals and Renee knew her Bella was gay before she did. Renee is played by Julia Roberts and Phil is Scott Michael Foster (Cappie from Greek). The next chapter will be the conclusion and will also feature prom just as Twilight did. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

So it had all come down to this. Alice and I were going to playing for the championship. Well it was only for the state championship. The winner would move on to the national stage. I really did wonder what it would be like. I missed out on my chance to do so in Arizona, so I kind of wanted to do it here. I know Alice said that she would be glad if I won but I knew that she really wanted to win as well.

"My parents are going to be at the finals." Alice stated after we got back to the hotel room.

"Is there any way that I can meet them before the match?" I asked.

"I don't know. Their plane gets in late tonight." Alice explained. "My sister is also going to be here."

"Your parents aren't anything like her, are they?" I questioned in concern. If her parents were as abusive as her sister, I would wonder why she wasn't in therapy.

"No they're not mean." Alice explained. "They just really like it when I win. I don't think they really want to fly all the way out here just to watch me lose."

"So maybe I can have breakfast with them?" I suggested.

"I don't know if they'll be up for it." She replied. "I don't know how they would feel with me fraternizing with the enemy. That's why they didn't really like me dating Lauren."

"Did you just use the word fraternizing?" I asked. "Maybe we can go to dinner?"

"We'll see." She replied as I frowned. "It's really not that I don't want you to meet them. It's more that I'm not sure that they want to meet you."

"Do they not like that you are a lesbian?" I asked with doubt.

"They more prefer that I don't date fellow tennis players." She responded. "Though, I don't think would mind if I were dating a male tennis player."

"Because you would never play him competitively." I added. "Well maybe we can work something out. I really would like to meet them."

"I really wouldn't hold your breath." Alice replied as she sat on the bed. "Do we have to do this no sex rule?"

"I don't want to be too sore to play tomorrow." I told her.

"That would really only happen if we went for rough stuff." Alice proposed. "We can still do it."

"I don't think it would be a very good idea." I replied. "How about sometime afterwards."

"You know you'd make me want to beat you really fast so I could do it with you." She remarked.

"That's only if you beat me." I reminded me. "I'm not just going to let you win. So I heard that there are all kinds of scouts at these."

"Yeah there are colleges, other schools trying to poach you, and even the WTA." Alice explained.

"You mean pro scouts are going to be there?" I asked in a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Well they should be." Alice answered. "But Coach Platt says you need to be wary of them. They might just be looking for some sacrificial lamb so Maria Sharapova or Kim Clijsters gets a free first round victory."

"Still it would be a dream to play one of them and maybe there's a chance of getting lucky and winning." I responded.

"Yeah there's a chance but I would say the odds are most definitely not in your favor." She replied.

"You need to take me to see _The Hunger Games_." I told her. I hadn't seen a movie in a theatre in a while.

"I can do that but we're not going to the midnight showing before a big tennis match." She remarked.

"Alice, I love you." I said, somewhat randomly. This was the first time that I had actually said it to her.

"I love you too." She stated before we headed to bed.

The next morning was time. It was our big tennis match. There would be one winner. We would be playing a best of five. The first set went to me but Alice won the second and the third. I won the fourth. I mean what would it be if we didn't play all five sets? We kept playing games.

"It seems that we have a pretty even match here." Marcus commented. "Neither of these girls wants to let up."

We were in one 15th game of the set tied 7-7 I don't know if the people watching were still as interested. Alice was up 40-30. I then hit a point to send it into deuce.

"Time." I called as I began to speak to Alice. "This is taking too long."

"Well we can't make it go faster." Alice remarked as she looked at me.

"Yes we can." I stated. I went over to the judges. "I would like to propose a sort of sudden death. The next to score wins the set and the match."

Alice smiled because of the sense of déjà vu. The judges allowed it because I think they wanted to leave.

"Looks like we're going to have a sudden death." Kyle said. "It comes down to this. Next girl to score wins.

By now you might be able to guess how the match was going to end. I don't know if it was intentional or not but Alice hit the ball near the line once again after going back and forth a few times. Of course it would end like this. I decided to let it fall and watched as it landed outside the line. I threw my arms in the air.

"And it's a fault!" Marcus shouted. "Bella Swan is the Florida State Champion."

I went over to Alice and shook her hand. She had a smile on her face.

"Congratulations." She told me.

In addition to a trophy and getting my name put on a plaque, I also got a gold medal. I'm not sure if it was real gold but Alice got a silver one. My mom was there and came down from the stands to congratulate me. James and Laurent congratulated me. Lots of people congratulated me. I was about to head to the locker room with Alice when a voice stopped us.

"Ladies." It said. We both turned and saw a woman in a suit. "My name is Carmen. I'm a scout for the Woman's Tennis Association."

"Hi…" I stammered.

"That was quite the match you two put on." She remarked. "I was wondering if you would be interested in participating in a tournament next month."

"Where?" I asked.

"It would be in Atlanta but we could fly you out there." Carmen explained. "You both are from Jacksonville, correct?"

"That's right." Alice said. "Can we have some time to think about it and discuss it with our coach?"

"Well I'm here until tomorrow evening." Carmen remarked. She gave us a business card. "Call me in the next 24 hours if you're interested."

After she left, a woman who bore an incredible resemblance to Alice appeared. I would bet that this was her mother.

"Was that a scout for the WTA?" She asked.

"Hi Mom." Alice replied as she gave her mother a hug. "Yes that was a scout who wants us for a tournament next month."

"You have to say yes." Her mother instructed.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Bella." Alice introduced. "Please don't be mad at her for beating me. I gave it my best and I'm proud of it."

"Okay." Mrs. Brandon agreed. "Then you better not break my little girl's heart."

"Mom! You know I hate when you call me that." Alice protested.

In two weeks was prom. Students who lived nearby were allowed to go home to get ready. As a result I was going to Alice's house. Okay so house didn't do the place justice. It was more of a mansion. It was there that I met her father while I was waiting for her to come down the stairs. He was kind of hairy.

Alice eventually came down wearing a black dress. It had a slit in the chest and I could see the end of an A where Alice had tattooed my name on her. I wasn't without a tattoo of her name but mine was covered up. She looked absolutely amazing in this exact moment.

"Wow you are gorgeous." I told her.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." She remarked.

"So are you two coming here or going to your dorm afterwards?" Her father asked.

"We'll probably head to the dorm." Alice replied.

"Well have fun then, but not too much fun." He responded.

We went to the dance and danced with each. Alice was voted prom queen but chose to dance with me instead the king. It was a perfect night.

The End

So that is the end of 30 Love. Carmen is played by Jennifer Lopez and Alice's parents are Shannen Doherty and Hugh JackmaN. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
